


Laufeys Son

by iceprinceloki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Male/Male content, Menstruation, Mpreg, Sexual Situations In The Future, Teen Angst, kid!Thor, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Odin tries to take Loki from Jotunheim Laufey tries to convince him to leave Loki behind. Instead Odin offers a bargain. He would raise Loki in Asgard and marry him to Thor to assure peace and when the first child of the union was born the Casket of Ancient Winters would be returned to Laufey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Ok It's very AU so please don't kill me for that. Loki is about 625 years old so he looks 10 years old. Thor is 812 years and six months old at the time they are brought into the story. I consider 1 mortal year to be 62.5 Asgardian years. This was requested by my sister who loves anything Thorki :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O my gosh! The support I got from readers is phenomenal! Thank you all so much! I repaired some holes in the story and re-posted the first four chapters I hope you like the better version!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Odin forces stormed through the palace of Laufey towards the treasury where Laufey’s mate Farbauti was standing with his back to the door as he placed the Casket in its place. When he heard the doors open he turned quickly and Odin saw that he was cradling a small, squirming bundle of furs to his chest as he backed away from the army until his back hit the far wall. Odin gestured for his men to take the Casket and leave him with the queen.

 “It is an unforgettable thing, war, it destroys what has stood for years but simultaneously it lays the foundations to build something even better.” Odin surveyed the small Jotun at the back of the room, he had not seen Farbauti in a while and it was clear that much had changed for the young one.

Farbauti now had the full breasts which accompanied late pregnancy, Odin could see no sign that he was pregnant and assumed his body had settled the way it was due to the numerous pregnancies he had been through.

How he could bear young was well known to Odin who once knew friendship with the Jotnar before he became king. Farbauti was a Frostfemme as all the queens of Jotunheim were, it was a tradition that had gone on for more than a millennia. The bundle in Farbauti’s arms began to whimper and sob and both adults turned their attention to it, Odin walked closer to Farbauti who tried to shush the thing in the fur.

“Sh, I am here, be at peace my baby.” Farbauti whispered to the bundle and Odin could see clearly now that it was a small babe he held within the bundles.

A newly born Frostfemme, the only one born to Laufey and Farbauti and probably the only one they would ever have. The wheels in Odin’s head were turning as he looked at the tiny blue baby in Farbauti’s arms, it still had some blood on it from the birthing and Odin could guess that it hadn’t been fed yet because it was probably born during the battle.

Farbauti tried to shift the cloth which covered his breast, he was struggling with one hand and Odin simply held out his arms for the babe and looked expectantly at Farbauti, he stared at Odin silently before cautiously handing the child over and removing the cloth. Farbauti took the child back and held him to his breast to nurse, the first feeds were essential.

The doors opened again and Laufey came in at a run and froze when he saw Odin with Farbauti.

“I am not here to cause further bloodshed Laufey, I want to put an end to the deaths of our people.” Laufey stared in disbelief at Odin’s calm words and frowned at Farbauti, reaching out he held his hand to his queen who took it and came to his side.

“And how do you intend do to such a thing Allfather?”  
“You and I are both aware that your new child is a Frostfemme Laufey. You know he cannot be a queen on Jotunheim, the queen of Jotunheim cannot be born to the royal family. Your child has no future here but one day he shall be a queen in another realm, I am merely asking that he be given to that realm sooner. I ask that you engage your child to my son Thor.”

Laufey shook his head fiercely and cupped a hand over the nursing baby protectively. “We need him here, his kind is too rare to us for me to just let him go.”

“I know that you feel his duties are better served here but I will make you a deal Laufey. Allow me to raise your child in Asgard and when the time is right I shall wed him to my son Thor to create a permanent peace between our realms.”

Farbauti opened his mouth to refuse angrily but Laufey once again beat him to it. “He is needed here, you have disarmed us Allfather and our population is too low and our morale too greatly depleted for me to simply give you my son. Why should I allow him to wed your brat when he would be better off with one of my warriors?”

Farbauti glared at his husband. “Who say’s we’d give him to the warriors?!”

Laufey sighed and gestured him to be quiet.

“When their first child is born I shall return the Casket of Ancient Winters to you. Is that enough for you Laufey?”

“No, now go away!” Farbauti said sharply and turned to leave the room. When Laufey didn’t follow he turned back with a frown.

“Laufey?”

The frost giant king turned to look at Farbauti grimly.

The Frostfemme gripped the baby tightly and shook his head fearfully. “No. Laufey no!”

“I accept. Hand him over to Odin.”

“No! You will not give away my baby!” Farbauti snarled at Laufey, rounding on Odin he barked. “And you had best clear out of this palace before I throw you from the window!”

Laufey took Farbauti’s arm in his large hand and drew him closer. “You will not disobey my will, if you do not hand over our child to Odin I will consider it treason and you will never see our child again.”

Farbauti stared at him and his lower lip wobbled as he looked mournfully at Laufey. “Don’t. Don’t let him take my baby please…..”

“This is for the greater good Farbauti. Give him to Odin.” Laufey soothed his distraught mate, guiding him gently to Odin and quietly encouraging him to hand the baby over.

Farbauti stroked the child’s hair and smiled sadly when the tiny fingers came up to wrap around one of his own fingers.

“May I visit him while he is in Asgard?” he asked Odin sadly as he handed the child over.

“You may visit when Thor is of age, the celebration will be a good reason for you to come to Asgard.”

Farbauti nodded and stared at his baby as Odin’s hand touched its cheek turning blue skin white and red eyes green.

“What is his name?”  
“Loki.”

**********************************************************************************

When Odin returned home to wife, child, and hearth he had Loki in his arms swaddled in the snow white furs from Jotunheim.  Thor was very excited when he met his baby brother, he loved him until little Loki pulled a fistful of his hair out. Frigga is enchanted by the baby at once and when he wakes from hunger she holds him to her breast to suckle what Thor did not. The tiny baby cooed at her when he finished and grabbed her hair to suck on.

“Oh husband, he is so precious.” She whispered as Loki began to doze in her arms while Thor slept away in Odin’s arms. “Will he retain his Aesir colour when he is older or shall you change him into his true form?”

Odin looked at him. “It is quite dependant on him, he ought to remain in his Aesir form until he is old enough to know what he truly is, when he is grown he may choose to become Jotnar or remain Aesir.”

Frigga smiled and stroked Loki’s cheek fondly. “I look forward to seeing him grown my love.”

Odin sat back in his chair and thought of Laufey and Farbauti in Jotunheim.

‘How are they coping with the loss of their new born child?’ Odin knew they would have a hard time without their child to bring them solace but this would ensure peace between their realms, surely they could sacrifice their child for lasting peace?

**********************************************************************************

Farbauti had destroyed everything that the Aesir armies had not in the time that had elapsed since Odin had left with their baby. Farbauti blamed him, Laufey knew, but he could not disobey his husband and king.

“I do not know how to make this right.” he told his advisor Thrym later that night after Farbauti had locked himself in the queens chambers.

Laufey was sure that upset him more than Farbauti destroying everything, the queens chambers had never been used, Farbauti always preferred to stay with Laufey.

“My king if there were a better way I would share it with you immediately, our people mourn for the loss of your child but even they see the benefit.”

“I realise that it is for the best that Loki grows up in Asgard, he will be accustomed to their ways and become friendly with his betrothed as well as endearing himself to the Asgardians. Farbauti will have to come around, I loved that child as much as he did and I am as scarred as he is, but life must go on as it was.” Laufey said finally and Thrym replied slowly.

“If Farbauti is truly upset get him with child again to focus his attention from Loki.”

Laufey was at his wits end, and he knew Farbauti wouldn’t want another child until he had cared for Loki, it was only instinctive, but perhaps it was a good way to make him feel better.

“I shall try.” He sighed.

The next night almost saw Laufey dead, he had tried to lay another child on Farbauti and found his mate did not appreciate his idea at all. They had fought viciously and suddenly in the fight Laufey landed a hard knock to Farbauti’s chest causing him to cry in pain as he was still swollen with first milk. Laufey had dragged Farbauti to the bed and sat him down before climbing into the bed himself and cuddling Farbauti close.

“We cannot keep fighting over Loki. What is done is done and I will not hear another argument from you Farbauti, there is nothing I can do to change the Allfather’s plans, to go back now would mean to declare another war.”

“He is my baby.” Farbauti whispered. “I fed him once and now he’s gone, he has nothing that he needs and the Aesir will not care properly for him I know it! They will not feed him right or clean him properly or love him as much I can.”

Laufey shook his head and held Farbauti closer. “I will speak with the Allfather, perhaps we can see Loki sooner. He will have to understand. Now I believe you are a little swollen with milk. May I ease your discomfort?”

“You just want an excuse to put your teeth on me.” Farbauti argued.

Laufey just smiled before lowering his head to Farbauti’s breast. “I see you’re on to my master plan.”

**********************************************************************************

Loki of Asgard was two hundred and fifty years old, in mortal years he was four, and he was starting his battle training. Since Thor had started training Loki had been keen on learning, his older brother was an impressive sight and Loki always felt drawn in when Thor was training. Now it was finally his turn! Loki hurried up to his opponent, a girl called Sif, the daughter of a noble in his father’s court. The match began and- Loki found himself on his backside. He stared up at the girl in shock, she was a little older than Thor but Loki had thought that, like Thor, she would be gentle with him. The training went on and every time Loki stood up Sif would knock him down. Finally he gave up and went to sit on the stone wall of the viewing point with his arms around his knee.

This is how Frigga found him, staring mournfully as Thor took down opponent after opponent. “Loki? Why are you not training with the rest?” She asked him.

Loki shrugged and said. “I got beat up.”

“Oh.” She said softly and continued to watch him, hoping for him to continue.

“Mamma? Why is Thor stronger than me always?” he asked looking up with his big green eyes at her.

“Loki, you are still young, Thor has been training for longer than you have, but while he may be physically stronger than you that doesn’t mean that you are weak.” She stroked his hair and smiled at him. “Come I want to show you what your true strength is.”

Frigga led Loki to the garden and brought him to a tree which he knew made beautiful flowers.

“Place your hands on the tree and imagine those lovely flowers it makes, appearing all over it.”

Loki frowned but did as he was told.

“Now open your eyes…..”

He did and his jaw dropped in awe. Loki began to laugh excitedly. “Look mamma! I did it! I made flowers appear!”

Frigga smiled. “You have magic my child, and magic is a wonderful thing to witness and use. Would you like to train in magic instead of arms Loki?”

Loki nodded eagerly “Please mamma, teach me more magic!”

Odin stood on a balcony watching his wife and son laughing and trying different kinds of magic. He smiled as he watched Loki’ face light up when bright purple sparks came from the tips of his fingers.

‘This is what I shall remember of Loki, the happy and free boy without a care in the world.’

**********************************************************************************

Loki of Asgard went racing through the hallways of the palace towards his mothers’ rooms in a blind panic. He was bloody and sore and had no idea what was happening.

“Mother!” He shouted as he slammed the door open, she was sitting at her vanity table combing her fine golden hair.

“Loki?” She stood in surprise and looked down at his bloody legs and realisation crossed her face. Loki opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off.

“Tanis please bring clean water and a cloth and then bring smallclothes with towels please.” She turned to Loki and pulled him to sit down on a wooden chair.

Tanis brought the water and cloth and Frigga gently began washing the blood off of Loki’s thighs when Odin came in.

“I heard quite a loud noise my wife is everything alright?” he trailed off as he saw the blood on Loki’s thighs, Frigga ignored him and finished cleansing Loki’s thighs and handed him the cloth so that he could wash higher.

Frigga pulled Odin to one side while Tanis instructed Loki how to clean the blood properly from between his folds.

“Odin, it is his cycle, I hadn’t expected it to start so soon, he took me by surprise.” Frigga said nervously, Odin nodded in understanding.

“Perhaps the Jotnar are more different than I thought. I shall have to speak with Laufey about his sons development.”

Frigga glared at him “You will do no such thing! He is our boy! Laufey has no right to get involved with his son. He never even fought for him!”

Odin sighed and looked over at Loki and stared contemplatively at him. Loki was being shown the correct way to fit the towel to his smallclothes, the handmaiden was being kind and patient with him as he fumbled with the towel and Odin couldn’t help but smile. Loki was always so cute and now in his naïve innocence he was even more so.

“Perhaps you are right my Queen.”

**********************************************************************************

"My prince just rub it gently, you need no force to remove these fluids." Tanis spoke quietly to him.

Loki shook and wiped softer at the blood. "Why is it happening? What is it?" He asked in an equally quiet voice.

"It is your cycle it means you can now bear children of your own."

Loki shook his head back and forth furiously. "No! I can't have a baby, how do I stop it from making me have a baby!?"

Tanis smiled at him kindly. "My prince you misunderstand, when the blood flows from you it means you have not made a child in the time it was possible and your body needs fresh blood for the next time it is possible. It cannot harm you when this happens. Your mother shall explain it better to you my prince, she is quite knowledgeable in such matters."

Loki nodded slowly and bit his lip "Are you certain it is normal?"

Tanis laughed. "My prince if it were unnatural you can be certain we would be far more horrified!"

**********************************************************************************

“And so you shall experience this every few years for about two months until you are beyond child bearing age. Do you have a question Loki?” Frigga looked closely at Loki who lay contently in a warm bath drinking a glass of wine while Frigga spoke and rubbed soap into his hair.

‘If this is the kind of treatment I’ll get for two month every few years then I won’t complain, in fact I could get used to it.’ Loki thought to himself.

“Does it happen to Thor?” The question had struck him suddenly as he thought of what his older brother would say.

“No Loki, Thor is not made for childbearing as you are, Thor can only sire children.” Loki thought to a time with Thor and his friends when they were weapon training a few weeks ago.

_*“Loki! Come brother you can do this, you must get stronger!” Thor yelled at him while he strained to do a push up, poor Loki couldn’t even get down and he knew Thor’s friends were laughing from behind Thor._

_Thor huffed and went down in front of Loki. “Like THIS Loki.” He then proceeded to do twenty push-ups at an impressive pace. “Now you try Loki.”_

_Loki began to strain once again to lower himself to the floor and only managed to fall flat on his face. Thor sighed and stomped off in frustration to drink water. His friends walked past Loki with sniggers and snide comments._

_“Couldn’t be more like a lady if he tried!” he heard Fandral say to Hogun._

_Loki felt the tears welling up in his eyes. They often said such things and Loki knew they would hide their thoughts from Thor about his baby brother so he shouldn’t have been so emotional about it this time and he couldn’t understand why he was reacting with tears.*_

Now Loki knew why he had cried that day, he must have been in the fertile stage of his cycle, which his mother told him was a taxing time for most people.

It made him wonder though. ‘What will Thor think? His friends will tease me more than ever when they find out!’ Loki gnawed his lip as he listened to his mother talk about the feast that was being held to celebrate the start of spring that night.

All the royals and lords and ladies of the realms would gather in Asgard to celebrate. She was happy and she always loved the celebration and so did Loki, it was their favourite celebration, but now Loki did not want to go.

‘What if Thor and his friend know about my problem? What if EVEYONE knows?’ Loki didn’t want to spoil the night for his mother so he didn’t voice his thoughts. ‘I’ll just find a way to avoid the celebration.’

Loki started coughing harshly and Frigga frowned and stroked his back.

“Are you alright Loki?”

Loki shook his head and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “I think I’m sick, I’ll stay in bed for the night I’m sure I’ll feel better soon.”

Frigga smiled knowingly. “What is really wrong my angel?”

‘Drat she always knows when I’m lying.’

“Everyone will know what’s happening to me.” He mumbled.

“Oh Loki no one will know, they can only know if you tell them or if you bleed through the towel and I will take you aside to replace it before that happens. When we have more time I shall teach you a spell to hide the blood if you bleed through. My darling,” Frigga hesitated, “No one would think less of you for your womanly nature, it is a rare and wondrous thing and you should be proud.”

Loki shrugged and sat in awkward silence for a moment.

“Thor’s friends think I am too much like a lady.” He said slowly glancing at her to see her reaction.

“The opinion of others is of no consequence and I will urge you to tell me if they continue to speak to you in this way. You do not deserve to be told such lies.”

Loki nodded. “I will tell you mother.”

**********************************************************************************

Thor came running into the throne room calling for Loki with a big smile on his face. His smile faltered as he saw his father but no Loki.

“Father where is Loki? I want to show him my new battle move!”

Odin looked at Thor and said. “Loki is spending the day with your mother, it has been long since they took time to bond in peace together.”

Thor frowned and said. “But Loki is always with mother? Why do they need time alone?”

Odin shook his head “It is none of our concern Thor, you will do well to mind your own business.”

Thor huffed in irritation; he really wanted to be with his brother and it was upsetting to be told by his father that he wasn’t allowed to do something he wanted to do.

“But I want to see Loki!”  
“I said no Thor.”  
“But I want to see him!”  
“No!”

Thor was fuming he had never been denied by his father before! It was so unfair! Thor didn’t want to lose the battle but he knew he might be banned from the celebration if he didn’t stop arguing, and then he wouldn’t see Loki until the next day! Thor huffed and plopped down on the stairs leading up to the throne and put his cheeks on his fists to pout and plan.

**********************************************************************************

Thor was nothing if not strategic. He snuck into his mother’s rooms through the servant passages and followed the voices of his mother and brother to the bathing chamber.

“Are you happy my child? Truly?” Frigga asked Loki.

“Of course mother, I can never be unhappy when I am with you!”

Thor peeked through the door at them and saw that they were standing in towels and drying their hair, Thor raised an eyebrow at that.

‘Well that’s an odd way to bond with your mother. I wonder how often they do this.’

Loki lowered his towel and Thor gasped at the sight of blood on his brother’s thigh and clapped a hand over his mouth. He stared into the room at his brother as he placed an odd cloth within his smallclothes before pulling on his trousers and shirt. Thor withdrew silently into the servant’s passage; he had to tell the others about this!


	2. The Feast

Chapter 2: The Feast

“Loki had what slipping down his thighs?” Fandral gwaffed as Thor finished his tale.

“Blood, there was blood coming from between his legs and he had an odd cloth on his smallclothes. Do you know what it is?”

Sif was glaring at the floor as though it had insulted her mother.

‘The prince once again gets what he doesn’t deserve.’ She thought furiously.

Volstagg sat next to Thor and whispered a scheme about Loki to Hogun and Sif, which went unnoticed by Thor as Fandral distracted him by laughing and asking questions.

“Fandral do not laugh this is serious!” Sif said suddenly, finished with their plotting she and Volstagg and Hogun stared seriously at Fandral and Thor.

“What is wrong? Is it bad? Is Loki dying?” Thor was becoming frantic as his friends all looked grimly at him, Fandral having caught on.

“I’m sorry Thor I shouldn’t have laughed.” Fandral said grimly.

“Thor my friend I have to tell you: Loki’s condition is very serious, without help he may be permanently hurt.” Sif told Thor, who stared in horror at her.

“What can I do! I don’t want Loki to be hurt!” He said in shaking tones.

“To save Loki you have to do exactly what we say.” Said Fandral mysteriously, Thor shifted closer to him and listened intently. “Here’s what you have to do, at the feast……”

**********************************************************************************

“Loki you look very handsome in green, have I ever told you that?”  
“Yes mother you tell me often, but I always appreciate being reminded.”

Frigga laughed in her silvery way and fastened the final section of hair into her up-do. “You are so cheeky my boy. You keep me young!”

Loki smiled at his mother’s reflection, they were sitting together at her vanity table doing the last preparations for the feast. Loki was feeling much more optimistic about it and looked forward to dancing and having fun. They finished braiding Loki’s hair just as Odin and Thor walked into the room.

“My queen! My son! You both look beautiful. Are you ready for the celebrations?” Odin boomed as he strode into the queens chambers with Thor at his side trying to match his father stride.

“My king and son, we are indeed ready to celebrate the whole night!” Frigga stepped towards Odin and wrapped her arms around his neck to press a kiss to his lips. “I missed you husband…..do a…..special dance with me tonight?” She whispered to him so the boys wouldn’t hear.

“Of course my beautiful wife.” Odin kissed her back enthusiastically.

Thor stared at Loki silently and Loki completely oblivious to Thor’s anxiety came up to him and drew him into a tight hug.

“Thor! I am sorry I missed your battle training today, I was going to come and watch but I wanted to be with mother. Do you forgive me?” Loki smiled innocently at Thor and frowned when Thor just stared at him in silent horror. “Thor what’s wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?”

Nervously Loki inched towards where their parents stood completely unaware of the boys.

“Huh? Oh! It’s-it’s nothing Loki I was just surprised that you wanted to sit with mother all day long, wasn’t it boring? I get bored too easily, I’m bored now let’s go to the feast there is a lot we have to do! Come on!” Thor squeeked and dragged them out of Frigga’s chambers.

Odin smiled and Frigga laughed fondly. “Oh my silly boy you are almost too cheerful for this time of day!”

**********************************************************************************

The royal family of Asgard greeted the royals of other realms and when the king and queen of Jotunheim came for the first time in nearly six hundred years Loki and Thor felt their jaws drop. They stared up at most adults but they really had to strain their necks to look at Laufey! He really was as gigantic as the old warriors had said! His queen was Aesir sized and smiled kindly at them. He came towards the young princes and smiled nervously at them.

“Hello.” He whispered reaching out a hand to stroke both of them on the cheek.

Loki thought the queen of Jotunheim looked familiar but that was impossible, what really had his attention was that the queen wasn’t a woman like his mother but a man like his father. Loki wondered briefly if this Jotun was like him and resolved to ask his mother later. The king Laufey pulled his queen back and led him into the celebration hall, the queen stared over his shoulder at the boys with a happy, relieved smile. Loki decided to shake it off while Thor just stared in horror at the queen with one hand on the cheek that had been stroked by the blue fingers.

**********************************************************************************

When all the guests were present Thor re-joined his friends.

“Alright Loki is here, now what do I do?” Thor whispered to his friends while Loki spoke to a lady for the court.

“Now you wait, the blood must be flowing as fast as it can before we complete the next part of the plan.” Sif whispered back.

“Did you see the Jotun king and queen!?” Fandral said suddenly and got the discussion going. So they danced and conversed for two hours before Sif saw the queen going towards Loki.

“Quick Thor! Get to Loki before your mother does and keep him busy! Don’t let her lead him off!” She told Thor urgently.

Thor raced across the room to Loki and pulled him away from their mother who continued to pursue them.

“Loki I have not spoken with you tonight!”  
“Thor I think mother is looking for me.”  
“Nonsense brother come stay with me for the rest of the night.”  
“But Thor mother-”

“Dance with me Loki! Come brother we never dance together! Please!” Thor gave Loki the biggest sweetest puppy dog eyes imaginable and Loki felt his knees melt and he nodded.

“Alright Thor we can dance together if you really want to I’m sure mother doesn’t need me for something important.” Loki nervously looked over to his mother who gestured him to come to her.

Loki gestured to her asking for a few minutes longer and Frigga pursed her lips and nodded in understanding but gave him a look which told him to be quick.

Thor pulled Loki out onto the dance floor and began to lead him around as though he were a maiden. During a turn Loki saw Thor’s friends pointing and laughing at him as he danced with Thor. He saw nothing wrong with dancing alongside his brother but he knew what they were laughing about, they were laughing because he was the lady in this dance. Lady Loki with his pampered black hair and manicured nails, Lady Loki who practises woman’s craft like his mother.

‘and Lady Loki’ He added bitterly in his mind. ‘Who was born to bear the young of kings.’

**********************************************************************************

Laufey sighed as he tugged Farbauti closer again.

“If I have to pull you back to my side one more time I will do so with a sharp smack to your rear.” He murmured into Farbauti’s ear.

His queen kept inching towards Loki who had first been talking to ladies of the Vanaheim court and then began dancing with Thor. Farbauti had instantly asked if they could dance and Laufey refused steadfastly, he didn’t like dancing, it was awkward. Laufey had been pulling Farbauti closer every time he tried to shuffle towards Loki, he knew Odin and Frigga were watching them to ensure they did not speak with Loki about his true nature. Farbauti frowned suddenly and fixed his gaze on Loki, Laufey looked at their son as well and saw him struggling against Thor begging Thor to release his hold. They exchanged concerned looks and got up to find Frigga.

**********************************************************************************

Loki continued around the dance floor in a quick and taxing dance with Thor and suddenly became aware of something. Out of the corner of his eye he saw blood on the floor behind him and with a chill down his spine he realised there was blood on his thighs and it would become obvious soon, and with each movement in the dance more blood was pressed from the full towel.

Loki tried to jerk his hands away from Thor who held on firmly. “Thor let me go! I have to go to mother!” he hissed when Thor pulled him closer.

“I can’t do that Loki, I need to help you!” Thor told him earnestly.

Loki’s jaw dropped. “Help me? With what? Thor please I need to go to mother! Stop your games!” He said desperately trying to work out of Thor’s grip and looking around desperately for his mother. His eyes settled on her talking to a friend of hers on the side-lines, she hadn’t seen him looking for her.

“Loki I know about your thing, I saw when I went into mother’s rooms earlier, don’t worry, Sif and the warriors three told me how to help cure you! We must wait for the dawn and then when the first ray of sun shines in onto your skin you will be cured!” Thor said desperately. “Please Loki just stay with me!”

“Thor no! I am bleeding onto the floor you must let me go with mother.”  
“Loki I-Omph!”

An elderly man sitting nearby stared at them listening to the last few words of their conversation and when he saw that Loki was indeed bleeding onto the floor he stepped in.

“Prince Thor and Prince Loki good evening to you both. Thor I would appreciate if you call your mother here for me please. Loki you stay here with me.” Thor bit his lip, he couldn’t disobey an elder and he had to get his mother. Once Thor was gone Loki gave the man a grateful look and opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t mention it my prince, I understand your experience well and I would hate for your brothers lack of knowledge to cause you embarrassment.” The old man smiled and gave Loki a pat on the head. “This is your first?”

Loki nodded dumbly staring curiously at the man, had he just implied that this happened to him also?

“My name is Fearnir, yes I am a bearer like you Loki. I am a friend of your mothers from Vanaheim.”

Loki opened his mouth to speak when Sif’s loud voice came across to them. “Yes! He is bleeding like a woman! Loki is not a prince at all! See? He bled onto the floor and there is blood on his clothes!”

The laughter of other young princes and princesses followed her remark and Loki’s jaw dropped open as he stared at her in shock and hurt. They had been planning this! They meant for him to stay longer than he could so that this would happen and they could embarrass him in front of other royalty! Loki felt tears burning his cheeks and with a small chocked sob pushed his way through the dancers to the doors and ran to his mother’s rooms to hide.

He thought he heard a familiar voice say his name but ignored it and kept running.

‘How could Thor do that to me?’ he thought as the tears burned his cheeks and he felt his nose beginning to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very mean of the four losers but it does happen, kids can be very cruel and poor Loki needs to learn that at one time or another.


	3. Punishment and Love

Chapter 3: Punishment and Love

“Loki! Let me in please! I said I was sorry, how was I supposed to know they would do that? Loki I’m really sorry.”  
“Go away Thor! You did this on purpose! It was mean and you helped them.”  
“I didn’t know they would do that, I thought they were really trying to help.”  
“Help who Thor? The only ones who are happy because of their actions are them. Now everyone really does know and I will be treated worse than ever and it’s your fault!”

Thor slumped against his mother’s bathroom door and wrapped his arms around his knees. “Loki you’re being stupid! If you had just told me what was really happening I would never have gone to them!” he said through the door stubbornly.

“How dare you!” The door slammed open. “When was I to tell you? Why should I have told you anyway! You can never keep a secret you always tell your stupid friends. Now because of you I had a miserable night and I will be teased for the rest of my life! Your friends thought me womanly enough without this!” Loki was flushed in his anger as he glared at Thor furiously.

Thor frowned in confusion. “My friends would never insult you? You’re their friend too Loki!”

Loki scoffed and glared at him, he opened his mouth to say something rude when the chamber doors opened and in strode Odin and Frigga.

“Thor go wait in the outer chambers for me.” Odin’s tone was clipped, he found it in very poor taste what Thor and his friends had done to Loki and he was even more disgusted to hear of it from the visiting royal youth who scoffed about it at the table.

Farbauti and Laufey had come to him and Frigga to tell them that Loki and Thor were fighting on the dance floor but when they looked they could not see Loki, just Thor approaching them. Odin and Frigga had exchanged worried looks and left the hall to find their sons.

They heard every word the boys had spoken and interrupted just before things could get worse between them.

Frigga sighed and stroked Loki’s hair. “Are you well my heart?”

Loki shook his head with a sniffle. “He betrayed my secret and now I’m going to pay for it.”

Odin shook his head. “You will not be the only one paying for it, Thor shall get his come-uppance, he was not meant to disturb either of you today as I ordered. He also knows better than to speak of personal issues with others. I will teach him the error of his ways, don’t worry Loki.”

Odin walked into the outer chamber and went to where Thor sat on the sofa in front of the fire. He sat beside him and looked contemplatively at Thor.

“Father is mother going to cure Loki?” Thor asked quietly looking hopefully at his father.

Odin scowled at Thor. “There is nothing to cure Thor it is a natural part of Loki and you have greatly disturbed his self-image and potentially made this a negative experience for him which shall affect him for centuries.”

Thor bowed his head to hide his surprised eyes. “Natural? Father it isn’t natural to have blood from there, you’re wrong about Loki!”

Odin took Thor’s arm and pulled him across his lap and swiftly delivered a sharp smack. “You will mind me Thor, I am older and wiser than you are, if I say this is natural then you will accept that it is natural.”

Odin began landing shock sharp smacks in quick order, tilting Thor’s hips so he could land stinging swats on Thor’s seat spot. Thor yelped and wriggled unhappily as swat after swat hit his backside hard.

“Do you understand why you are being punished Thor?” Odin asked taking a moment to rest his hand.

“Yes?” Thor said uncertainly.

“Tell me why you are being punished.” Odin replied.

“Because I embarrassed Loki!” Odin landed ten hard smacks to his backside. “And?”

Thor squirmed in his lap and gasped out. “I disobeyed you by going to see Loki. I uh-Ow!” he was cut off with five more smacks before he continued. “Told my friends about what I saw instead of talking to you!” five more smacks. “I hurt Loki’s feelings and made everyone aware of his thing?” Thor responded uncertainly.

“You did all those things, but you also neglected to notice the abuse your friends were planning. Your friends wanted to hurt Loki and ruin his reputation and create a connection between his natural cycle and terror. Do you realise what emotional trauma does to a cycle as delicate as this? If an emotional shock is bad enough the cycle can be permanently ended and the Seidr of the individual can be lost forever.” Odin landed another twenty smacks to Thor’s backside before he pulled him to kneel between Odin’s knees.

Odin eyed the kneeling boy carefully, apparently the last point was enough to get the message through to Thor. The boy was crying and looked mortified.

“Thor, are you sorry for what you did to Loki? Do you understand what could have happened?”

Thor nodded instantly, wiping tears from his face quickly. Odin smoothed his hair back from his face “Then there is one more thing we must discuss. Thor do you feel that you can talk to me about anything?”

Thor stared at his father in surprise, nibbling his lip. “Most things I guess.” He said quietly.

Odin nodded and wiped a tear from Thor’s cheek. “I want you to be honest with me always; if you can do that then I shall return the favour and never lie to you.”

Odin observed Thor for a moment before speaking again. “Thor you are becoming a young man, if you have questions I would rather you ask me, I have been down this road myself.”

Thor looked at him and fidgeted. “I will ask you if I have questions father I swear. May I ask one now?” he said looking nervous.

“Of course ask me your question I shall answer as well as I can.” Odin replied calmly, looking attentively at Thor as he moved closer to his father to whisper his question anxiously.

“I’m not going to bleed like that am I?”

Odin choked back his laugh and shook his head; inside he was aching from the laughter but couldn’t let Thor see that. “No my son you are not as Loki is, you shall only sire young when the time comes.”

**********************************************************************************

In the other room Loki listened intently to the smacking sound and knew that Thor was being spanked.

‘Thor the amazing and good is being spanked. Because he wronged Lady Loki in front of the nine realms. Thor the favourite is being spanked because of me!’

Loki was surprised that Odin would do that, Loki was usually the one getting spanked, he couldn’t remember a time when Thor was punished the same way. Loki felt his elation drop to guilt in the pit of his stomach as he heard Thor crying. As soon as it had started the spanking ended and Loki could hear his father soothing Thor and explaining to Thor what was going on. Loki tuned it out for a few minutes to think about what his father was saying.

‘Thor is meant to ask father about these things, then am I to speak with mother?’ Loki tuned back in and heard his father and Thor approaching the doors still speaking together. The reprimand Thor got for asking for advice from other children almost made Loki giggle.

“I will not have you learning some myth such as it is perfectly safe to tickle a heavily pregnant woman just because you are too shy to speak with me about your concerns.”

Well maybe not almost, Loki thought as he played his father’s word in his head again and disguised the giggle as a cough.

“Father why is Loki starting this before me? I’m older!” Thor whined and Odin’s laugher carried to them.

“Women mature faster than men and the same is true for Loki due to his womanly side.”

‘Well that stung.’ Loki thought with a frown.

“Be assured you will never experience exactly what Loki is experiencing. Now you owe Loki an apology.”

The doors opened and Thor and Odin walked through them. Thor rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I’m sorry for telling my friends about your prob- I mean your cycle.” Thor corrected himself when his father landed a warning smack on his sore hind. “Loki I will tell them they were mean and I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you for being yourself!” Thor hugged Loki and stared hopefully into his eyes, Loki felt his knees melt again as he looked at his brothers blue eyes.

“Thor it hurt my feelings to know you would do that to me, you must have known it would hurt me. However mother always tells me that forgiveness is the best gift you can give and I think you’ve been punished enough.” Loki drew his hand around Thor to pat his backside.

Giggling when he saw the wince it produced on Thor’s face. “I’m still upset with you and I think I lost a lot of trust for you tonight Thor. You need to earn that trust back before things can go back to how they were.” Loki told Thor seriously.

“I know! And I will do everything I can to make you happy Loki!”

**********************************************************************************

Thor’s friends were brought before the king the next day with their parents standing behind them listening to the Allfather’s account of the night before. The parents knew already what had happened and already punished their children, all four had received sharp spankings the moment they got to their homes. The Allmother gently took Sif and her mother to the side, deciding that Sif started it all.

“Sif, you are Thor’s friend and I know you feel deeply for him, why would you try to get him into trouble like this?” Frigga said to the girl who just shrugged and mumbled.

“Loki gets everything he doesn’t deserve. I should be the one who can bear children one day, I should be the one who has to worry about when I am going to bleed through.”

Frigga frowned and looked to Sif’s mother for an answer. The woman nervously led Frigga away from Sif and explained.

“When Sif was a little girl her fathers’ brother came to her in the night while we were out. He was meant to be taking care of her while my husband and I spent some time alone and he did things to her while we were gone. Terrible things but we were nearby and both were very tired so we decided to come home earlier than expected and we caught her uncle with her. My husband beat him into a bloody pulp and I ran to gather Sif up in my arms to hold her away from the two men.” Sif’s mother took a deep breath and continued.

“We took Sif to a healer and her uncle was sent to a jail cell. The healer fixed the damage her uncle had done but the emotional trauma destabilized her Seidr and it had gone out of control, it destroyed any chances Sif had of ever conceiving. When she heard that Loki was fertile she felt like a joke. ‘A boy can have what I cannot’ that is what she kept thinking. She plotted with the others and embarrassed your son. I cannot say how sorry I am for what my daughter has done, I punished her adequately for her actions. I am willing to allow her to serve time in the palace as a servant to be held to high standards and expected to work hard.”

Frigga nodded at the end of Sif’s mother explanation. “That was to be her punishment, the boys and Thor will be serving time in the stables as their punishment.” Sif’s mother nodded gratefully and began to take her daughter away. Frigga reached out and touched Sif’s shoulder. “I am sorry for your loss child, if I could help you I certainly would.”

**********************************************************************************

Three hundred and twelve years passed and Loki was at the tender equivalent of fifteen years old and Thor was approaching his equivalent of eighteen years. Loki had come to trust and forgive his brother who never mentioned the incident again and had made sure that his friends would not think about laying a hand on Loki or saying anything against him.

They took their classes together, classes Thor was almost finished with. Loki was sad to know that after Thor reached his majority in a few days Loki would be without his brothers’ protection in the class. Thor would start training to be a king of Asgard and would not have time for Loki anymore. Loki could feel every one counting down the days before they could torment him.

Loki became aware that class had just been dismissed and stood up, he felt arms wrap around him and knew it was Thor.

Thor was tying his sweater from Midgard around Loki’s waist and said in a whisper into Loki’s ear. “You should go to the lavatory. I’ll clean up here.”

Loki turned as Thor released him and saw Thor place his foot onto Loki’s chair to cover the red spot Loki hadn’t been aware of with his boot, pretending to lace it up, Loki hadn’t even known he was on, he was only expecting it to start next week, he frowned and wondered how he could have missed any signs. Thor gestured for Loki to go take care of himself. Loki was touched and gave Thor a thankful smile before leaving the classroom to change.

‘He really does understand.’

**********************************************************************************

Thor was celebrating his coming of age with his friends at the feast his father had organised for him. It was extravagant and he sat at the high table with Loki at his side. The foreign kings and queens of other realms were all present, including the frost giants Laufey and Farbauti, which made Thor frown in confusion but he decided to go with it, his parents weren’t bothered by the Jotuns and in fact they seemed quite keen to talk to them. He stared at his parents who were discussing something heatedly with Laufey and Farbauti and shook his head turning to hold Loki's hand under the table.

Lately he wanted nothing more than to be by Loki, he had started feeling a strong sense of love for Loki a few years ago and he did everything he could to try and woo his brother without being obvious. Loki had been a little creeped out at first by his brothers over enthusiastic hugs and the hand holding but eventually became used to it.

Loki cringed suddenly and tugged his hand from Thor’s grasp to hold his stomach. Thor sighed he had been aware of Loki’s discomfort the last few days and had asked his mother for a solution to help make Loki feel better and she had smiled at him knowingly and given him a few ideas.

Now he was trying to ply Loki with wine to relax his convulsing muscles but he wasn’t succeeding,

“It’ll do you good to drink a little Loki.” He tried tempting the smaller male.

Loki pushed the glass away and wrapped his arm tighter around his stomach. “No Thor, I can’t handle the taste tonight.”

Thor gave up deciding he’d go to Loki later that night after the feast to try a different tactic. The celebrations would go all night and their guests would stay over until after lunch the next day, to ensure they slept off their over indulgence in alcohol.

**********************************************************************************

“Who is there?”  
“Sh Loki it’s just me Thor.”

“Oh what are you doing here? Ah you’re freezing Thor!” Loki shivered as Thor climbed under the blanket with him and pressed his cold hands and feet against Loki.

“I have something for you brother I know you are sore, this will make you feel better.”

“What do you- ohhh……oh Thor that- that’s wonderful, I never would have thought of that, press harder, please Thor that feels so good.” Loki moaned, Thor smiled and pressed the heated sack from Midgard to Loki’s abdomen firmly.

“Mother suggested it to me.” Loki was surprised his brother had even asked about it, Thor had never to Loki’s knowledge wanted anything to do with such things after what happened when they were children.

‘Oh yes, Thor you are certainly in my good books again at last.’

**********************************************************************************

Loki woke up in Thor’s arms the next day, and sighed contently, snuggling back against his brother.

‘I could get used to this.’ He thought happily as he looked at Thor’s face, Thor was handsome and Loki was not unaware of how attractive his brother was.

Thor had a masculine build and a musky scent which always served to drive Loki mad when he caught it.

‘He is so perfect,’ Loki thought sadly. ‘I wish I were not your brother, and then perhaps we could be together.’

Loki shook his head and climbed out of bed, he needed to bathe.

 


	4. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for the amazing support everyone! You are such great reviewers! :) *Cookies for everyone!* Beware the feels in this chapter! Also a special thank you to Rory And RougexMagneto and the mystery guest for defending my work from the all evil 'Tired oats' give them a hand folks!

Chapter 4: Truths

When Loki came out from the bath Thor was gone and Loki felt disappointed but he knew that Thor was officially an adult and no longer had the time to be with Loki in the mornings, he would no longer take part in the same lessons as Loki so they would no longer see each other through the day. This left Loki vulnerable to attacks from his class mates and on his first day without Thor he knew he’d be in for it.

“Hey Loki, where’s Thor?” the nasty grin that accompanied the words chilled Loki to the core and he stared at the kids who leered at him.

Loki turned and ran as fast as he could, he had to find Thor or Frigga, someone!

“Get back here!” came the shout of the children chasing him, these were Aesir boys and they had always been stronger and faster than Loki, he knew he only had one chance of getting away.

He went around a corner and threw an illusion behind him at a pillar to make it vanish. The loud crashing sound and groans of pain made him smile.

‘Target hit.’ He thought and continued to run.

There were at least three boys behind him still and he turned quickly and threw harmless sparks of colour behind him at them, the boys screamed and raised their arms to their faces and the sparks hit them and did no damage. The boy stared dumbly at each other before roaring and continuing the chase.

Loki panted from the exertion, he was never fit and strong like Thor he wouldn’t make it he’d get caught any moment.

“Hey!” the voice of a girl barked from somewhere behind them and he heard her footsteps join the chase.

‘Another one! Don’t they have anything better to do?’ Loki thought desperately and then he heard the boys fall down with yells of alarm.

“Lady Sif!”  
“We were just playing!”  
“Ya! We were playing Lady Sif, Honest!”

The boys ranted on and Loki stopped and turned to see it was indeed Sif who stood over the boys threateningly.

“Don’t lie to me! You threatened the prince of Asgard, he certainly did not look like he was having fun.”

Loki had never liked Sif but now he was glad she was there and she was sworn to protect him. After what she had done when he was a child he had not spoken to her except in passing he knew she had changed from how she was and Frigga had tried to convince him for a while to talk to Sif about what she had done. Loki had steadfastly refused to have anything to do with the warriors three and they had respected that gladly, falling into an indifferent relationship with Asgards youngest prince.

“You had better get back to class, I will be telling the Allmother of your actions against her son.” Sif told the boys and as they walked away side by side she swung her staff to smack them all at once on the behinds.

They boys yelped and began to run back to the classroom. Sif turned to Loki and gave him a short bow. “Come my prince I shall escort you to the queens chambers.”

Loki followed numbly behind staring at Sif curiously.

‘I am actually curious for once about her motives. I can’t believe I am asking this.’

“Sif wait.” Loki stopped her, and hesitated before pressing on before he could lose his nerve. “Before why did you trick Thor to embarrass me?”

He said watching her closely. Sif frowned at him. “I am barren, and it was a slap in the face to know that you were able to do what I was not.”

Loki stared silently at her.

‘I can’t fault her for that.’ Loki suddenly felt very immature and stupid for reacting the way he had all those years ago.

“I’m sorry.” He said finally, and he meant it.

Sif shook her head. “I move on with my life, I can’t look back. I tell you this only because I owe it to you, not because I am sorry. That is enough reminiscing, your mother must hear of those boys.”

Sif began to walk away from Loki with squared shoulders and her head held high. Loki followed behind her again staring at her silently. ‘Poor Sif.’

**********************************************************************************

They arrived at the queens chambers and found Frigga having an audience with an unexpected guest. A small figure sat upon the chair beside Frigga speaking earnestly before it noticed Loki and Sif, it’s red eyes flicked towards him. Thor sat on the other side of the figure, staring at the floor in shock.

“My baby!” it gasped quietly.

Loki stared in horror at the blue figure that sat beside Frigga, it was Farbauti, and he shook his head forcefully.

“No I’m not your baby I’m her baby. Don’t touch me!” he cried as the frost giant came forward and reached for him.

He was too slow and the blue hand grasped his wrist firmly and those red eyes stared at his face eager and curious and sad all at once. Loki stared at his hand in horror as it began to turn blue. He jerked it out of the giants hand and gawped as it returned to its milky colour.

Frigga strode forwards and gently pushed Farbauti away from him, Loki gave her a thankful look.

“Mother what is this frost giant talking about?”

Frigga touched his cheek, she wrapped her arm around his back and let him press into her side and led him over to sit with Thor on the sofa. The queen Farbauti  leaned forwards to look him in the eye and spoke again, its voice was soft and sweet and Loki knew what Farbauti had to say wouldn’t be pleasant.

“Loki? My baby can you hear me?” She murmured.

Loki clung to Frigga and whispered. “I am not your baby, go away, I’m my mother’s baby.”

The giantess shook her head and stroked his cheek as Frigga had done and he felt the skin where she touched heat up almost unbearably.

‘The room,’ he realised. ‘It’s too hot when my skin turns blue.’

Frigga stroked his hair. “Loki, Farbauti speaks the truth, my heart, you are his child.”

Odin came from the shadows with another giant, this one was a real giant though, not like this mad half giant thing in front of Loki. This giant he recognised as Laufey, he had seen him yesterday briefly at Thor’s coming of age celebration.

Loki shook his head. “No, I am not his child, mother I am yours, your baby!? Aren’t I? ” he finished in a small voice.

“Loki peace child, there is something we need to tell you. These are your real parents. After the last war on Jotunheim I found you newly born in Farbauti’s arms, I saw that you were as he is; a Frostfemme and seeing the opportunity I made a bargain with Laufey and brought you back to Asgard to be raised by Frigga. The deal was that you would marry Thor when the time came and the birth of your first child would ensure the return of the Casket of Ancient Winters. Loki now it is time.” Odin explained to him and Loki stared in stunned silence.

Loki shook his head in shock. ‘No it can’t be. They are not my parents. That-that- IT is not my mother! Frigga is my mamma not some Frost Giant Halfling!’ Loki thought desperately. ‘I can’t be a frost giant, I just can’t! Wait Frostfemme? Married to Thor?’

“Loki please try to understand-“

“No mother I-I think I understand.” Loki looked at Farbauti. “Why did you give me away? Didn’t you want me?” he asked in a broken voice.

Farbauti looked near to tears at that and shook his head. “No no no, I loved you Loki I wanted to keep you and care for you and hide you away from everyone who would hurt you. I could not disobey my king, and he decreed that you would be raised in Asgard. I fought for a long time to get you back but I could never disobey either of your fathers.” Farbauti stared at him. “You hate me don’t you?” he asked Loki sadly.

Loki looked at Laufey and Thor and his parents and finally his gaze settled on Sif, he shook his head. “I don’t hate you. I understand you.”

Frigga stroked his hair. “Are you alright Loki?”

He nodded slowly “I think so. What happens now?” he asked when he got his voice back.

“Now we can rest and think on everything which has happened or if you want to we can talk about all of this?”

Loki looked at Frigga. “Can we talk?”

“Of course we can.”

They all settled down and Sif slipped out of the rooms, she had other responsibilities.

“What do you want to know Loki?” Laufey said.

“What is a Frostfemme?”

Farbauti leaned forwards. “A Frostfemme is a frost giant who is half sized, like you and I, whose purpose is to bear powerful young. There are full sized Jotun who can bear but their offspring are not as powerful as those of Frostfemme, because Frostfemme have magic which grants powers to the offspring much like Queen Frigga’s magic granted Thor the power to control the storms and lighting.”

Loki nodded with a small frown. “Is that why I am so different to the Aesir? Why have I never heard of or seen other Frostfemme?”

Laufey moved forward now. “Yes it is essentially why you differ from Aesir males, you have female characteristics which most Aesir do not have, and that does put you at a disadvantage in battle or training. Only a few Frostfemme are ever born you were the first since Farbauti had been born, Frostfemme always marry the king of Jotunheim.”

Loki eyed Laufey in alarm and mortification, the king suddenly realised what had been said and corrected Loki’s train of thought swiftly.

“However because you were born to us you would never have become a queen of our realm, you would have been a princess and we would have married you to a warrior of our realm, or to the prince of anther realm.”

Loki sighed, he felt tired, it was only lunch time and he was exhausted? He shook his head and looked at Thor.

“How do you feel about this?”

Thor frowned and said finally. “I always thought that when you married a prince I would be beating him up to make sure he knew that I would always be looking out for you, and now I am the prince you are going to marry. I’m not sure I can hit myself hard enough to make sure you’re going to be happy with me. I swear again to you Loki, I will do everything in my power to keep you happy. If my baby brother has to marry anyone I am glad it is me he is marrying.”

Loki smiled and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I am glad to be betrothed to you Thor, I have always had a great deal of respect for you. Besides I don’t think there is anyone I love or trust more than you.” He said sheepishly.

Loki pulled away from Frigga and stood slowly. “I need to sleep I think, I didn’t sleep for long enough last night.”

He looked at Farbauti and Laufey and awkwardly placed a hand on Laufey’s shoulder and his other hand on Farbauti’s cheek watching in awe as he turned blue. “Thank you for coming back. I hope you will stay longer so we can talk more?”

Farbauti beamed and nodded, hustling him off to the door so he could go and sleep.

 


	5. Complication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update! I was called to work the weekend and got a cold for my troubles! Hope you like it everyone. *Cookies for all readers!*

Chapter 5: Complication

Loki of Asg-

‘No not Asgard anymore. Jotunheim.’

Loki of Jotunheim walked slowly through the halls to his chambers, trying to absorb everything he had heard.

‘I am a Jotun. I am not a brother to Thor. Odin is not my father. Frigga is not my mother.’ Loki choked a bit at the thought.

It didn’t really matter that he and Thor weren’t brothers and Odin had never been much of a father anyway, but Frigga was special, she was his mamma. Loki loved Frigga with all his heart and she would always be his mother but he couldn’t help thinking about Farbauti and the look on his face when he saw Loki as a child.

‘Farbauti looked sad I can remember that. Laufey dragged him away from us at the spring celebration.’ Loki ran his fingers through his hair and looked out of a window at the training grounds.

Sif was speaking with the warriors three sparring against all three at once, Loki had a sudden thought that maybe she was telling them about what he was and he repressed the feelings of fear and anxiety. ‘She wouldn’t dare after last time she conspired against me.’

Loki turned and continued walking to his rooms. He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the figure ahead of him until he bumped right into it. He staggered backwards and looked up in surprise at one of the visiting princes. He knew everyone would be resting from the previous days celebrations, most of the kings and queens were too old to celebrate for so long so exuberantly. Loki was surprised to see the prince – of Vanaheim?- in this section of the palace, usually only Loki, his parents and Thor would be permitted to walk in these halls.

The prince, he was speaking, what did he say?

“-where he is?” the prince stared expectantly at him, and reached out to shake Loki by the shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry what did you say?”

The prince huffed and glared at him. “I said, where is your brother? I have been looking for him all day, do you know where he is?”

The exasperated tone made Loki frown, he couldn’t help it if he hadn’t heard the man; he had a lot on his mind and the accent was quite thick. And concerning their location Loki frowned deeper, he knew Thor had stayed in Vanaheim a few times for seasons at a time having special training with the prince that may be why he thought he could come to the royal wing of the palace.

Loki scowled when the prince grabbed his arms and shook him again, he decided he didn’t like this man and he’d give him a talking to.

“I think you should not touch me again, and you should ask someone else about Thor, I am not his keeper. Furthermore you are not meant to be in the royal wing of the palace. Why are you snooping about? What business do you have with Thor, he has only been in Vanaheim training with you a few times, you can’t be so close? Plus most people introduce themselves to new people.”

The prince backed up a bit looking surprised.

He scowled at Loki and held his hand out. “My name is Deirdre. I am a prince of Vanaheim, and I am a friend of Thor. I thought his clingy little brother would know where to find him. And I believe you are the one who snoops, digging your nose into my business, is your life too boring to think about?”

Loki glared and ignored the hand. ‘If only he knew.’ Loki felt a little stung by the princes’ comment of him being clingy. ‘Did Thor describe me like that?’

“A few seasons with Thor is more than enough time to become friends. I need only this short time with you to know that we won’t be friends.”

Loki scoffed. “Just as well! I don’t see why anyone would want such a rude man to be their friend. Pity the fool you marry.” With that Loki flounced away and went into his chambers locking the doors behind him.

‘The nerve of the man! How dare he make judgments on my life and me for that matter without even hearing me speak!’

Loki scowled and went to his bed and lay down of his side glaring at the far wall. It didn’t help that the prince in question had teased Loki after what Sif told everyone at the spring festival. Loki punched his pillow and lay his head down on it again, trying to get comfortable.

‘And what was with the weird look when he said Thor was easy to make friends with? Weird man, probably fanboys over Thor because of his unrivalled powers.’ Loki huffed and closed his eyes to sleep. ‘I will speak to Thor about his friend later, I really am exhausted.’

**********************************************************************************

Thor had gone to Loki after the feast and lay in the bed with him holding the warm Midgardian sack to his brothers stomach to ease his pains, Thor blushed thinking of his brothers words.

‘“ohhh……oh Thor that- that’s wonderful, I never would have thought of that, press harder, please Thor that feels so good”’

Thor had to shift subtly so Loki didn’t notice his -ahem- interest; for lack of a better word.  Thor’s thoughts about Loki had been getting filthier by the day and he had begun dreaming about Loki at night to where he would wake up with spill across his stomach. Thor shivered as he recalled the sensations he had experienced in his most recent dream where Loki had drizzled honey over Thor’s chest and sensually licked it all off before trailing it further…A voice and a hand on his arm brought him out of his daze.

His mother was trying to get his attention she led him to her rooms and waiting for them were the royal pair of Jotunheim and Thor’s father Odin. They sat him down and explained that Loki was the prince of Jotunheim and Odin described the deal he had with Laufey when Loki was a babe. Thor stared in shock he couldn’t believe that Loki was not his brother, his brain suddenly caught up.

‘Yes!’

Thor jumped up and grabbed his mother into his arms dancing in circles around the room yelling excitedly. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Laughing he put her down and kissed her.

“Thor what on earth-?” she started to say Thor interrupted her with a shy smile and sheepish laugh.

“Mother I have felt a fire kindling in my heart for Loki in the last few years; it is such a relief to know I would not be acting poorly if I acted on my feelings!”

Frigga smiled happily. “I am so glad my son! I had worried you might need convincing!”

Farbauti surprised Thor from behind by grabbing him in a hug. “No one is happier than I! I am glad to know my baby will be loved.”

They settled quickly on the sofas and began discussing the arrangement. The doors to the chambers opened and Lady Sif walked in leading Loki, Frigga gave Thor a meaningful look and gestured Loki to come to her. She sat Loki down and began to speak with him. Thor observed the emotions passing over his face.

‘He is so young, so innocent and so beautiful.’ Thor thought. ‘It may be just as well that he marries me and not some other man who may not be so kind as I am.’

Loki looked horrified and all Thor wanted to do was garb him and cuddle him close, keep him away from what frightened him as he had done for their whole lives. Loki seemed to be settling though; he had that thoughtful look he always got when he was trying to solve a puzzle.

All too soon Loki pleaded that he was tired and left to go sleep. Thor worried that Loki was upset but he knew Loki needed time alone. His mother had always told him that he and Loki dealt differently with big shocks. While he would go to the training grounds and work it out and talk to his friends about it, Loki would sit in his room and when he came out he would be alright, Thor didn’t really know what Loki did to make peace with shocks.

Thor was brought out of his thoughts as he was tackled in the hallway by a large familiar body, the memory of rolling around with the owner of this body in the heat of the day, sweating, laughing and playfully punching each other flooded Thor’s mind.

“Thor! My friend how are you?”

‘Yes, it is Deirdre!’

“Deirdre, I am well and yourself?”

The older boy grinned down at him. “Never better considering I drank nearly fourteen mugs of beer last night!”

Thor grinned up at him. “In my honour? You shouldn’t have!”

They stared at each other the Vanir prince still lying on top of Thor in the middle of the hallway.

Thor laughed. “Get off of me you prat!”

As Deirdre lifted himself up off of Thor’s body Thor thought he saw a strange glint in Deirdre’s eyes but as soon as he saw it there was nothing but the kind smile of his friend.

“What have you been up to? I just met your brother, rudest thing I have ever met in my life I must say.”

Thor bristled at the mention of Loki but frowned. ‘Loki isn’t rude?’

“What did he say to you?” he asked Deirdre who shrugged.

“Just became very short with me when I asked him if he had seen you, I wanted to see if you would like to go swimming with me in the hot springs?”

Thor grinned. “Well I don’t know what is wrong with Loki he isn’t usually like that but I would enjoy a swim with you. I have so much to tell you!”

Deirdre smiled and hauled Thor out of the palace with one thing in mind; getting Thor alone in the special atmosphere of the hot springs with him.

**********************************************************************************

Thor and Deirdre arrived at the hot springs in record time and both stripped quickly and jumped in trying to see who made the biggest splash. Laughing Thor swam to where water from a hot spring above fell down into the one they occupied. There he stood so the water just covered his hips and he let the warm water soothe his tight muscles. He hadn’t even realised he was so tense and groaned softly as he felt the tension melt away with the water.

Deirdre joined him and smiled when he heard the groan.

“Need a massage?” he offered and Thor gratefully turned and lay face down on a rock which had been smoothed by centuries of the water falling over it.

Deirdre came behind him and began rubbing his back with firm deep strokes. Thor was dozing as Deirdre’s ministrations moved down to his upper thighs which were sore from the previous days morning training he made a quiet sound of approval and pulled himself higher onto the rock to give Deirdre more access. A part of him said he shouldn’t be allowing such familiar touches but it felt nice and he was comfortable with Deirdre.

Deirdre climbed onto the rock next to him and lay down on his side facing Thor. Thor turned his head to look at him and smiled. “Thank you Deirdre, I didn’t even realise how tense I was.”

The other man smiled and gave him a nudge so he could lie on his side facing Deirdre. The Vanir prince reached out a hand to hold one of Thor’s up to their faces.

He looked Thor deep in the eyes and said “Thor-”

Thor didn’t hear him starting to speak and cut him off. What he said froze Deirdre’s heart in shock. “Deirdre I have something to tell you. I am engaged!”

 


	6. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave smut until later but I gave in to the temptation to write some now! So enjoy it!

Chapter 6: Surprise

“What?” Deirdre’s voice was small as he stared in shock at Thor, the man he was about to propose to!

“Yes! I am engaged to the Jotun princess! Aren’t you happy for me?” Thor frowned at him in confusion.

“I-uh Thor I am shocked. I uh was just thinking you are young to be settling down, surely this is not your idea?”

Well ok he could ignore the fact that he had been about to ask Thor to marry him if it meant he had an excuse.

“No my parents arranged it when I was a babe. It is alright I don’t mind it, he is quite pleasing to the eye.”  
“He? I thought it was a princess?”  
“Well the princess is intersexed, it is some kind of survival measure for Jotuns.”  
“And you don’t mind that you would be marrying a male?”  
“Not really, I actually hope you don’t mind me saying this but I first discovered the attraction of males when we wrestled that first season in Vanaheim, you were rough and pleasing to look at and feel. You shall make a fair maiden very happy someday my friend.”

Owch that was a hit to the guts. Thor had liked him all along!

“Do you know how to care for him? How to even bed a male?”  
“Uh not really. I was just going to ask him later today about how to do it.”  
“Well why not try it instead, learn from another the pleasures of male flesh, I’m sure you know someone who appeals to you.”

‘Take the bait! Take it!’

“You may be right, I don’t want to look like a fool when I am with him for the first time. My friend-?” Thor halted nervously. “Would you allow me to learn with you? I have always liked you and you are attractive and you seem to know what must happen-”

Deirdre cut Thor’s rant off. “Of course Thor, we are friends, I will help you. When is the wedding?”

“The wedding is in two moons, perhaps we can meet tonight to get started? Or now? While no one is likely to find us?” Thor hesitated nervously.

“Now might be best, as you said, no one will appear to surprise us if we are here.”

Thor sat up and looked around. “Where should we go?”

Deirdre pulled Thor into the water. “Behind the waterfall should provide enough cover and privacy.”

Turning his back on Thor to make his way behind the waterfall Deirdre grinned eagerly to himself. ‘Finally!’

Thor followed him and they climbed onto the flat surface of the floor behind the waterfall, Deirdre helped Thor to lie down on his back.

“Relax Thor, just pleasure yourself for a bit, get in the mood and relax.” Deirdre lay down beside him and took his own advice, wrapping his hand around his half hard arousal and moving his hand up and down the length.

A gasp beside him drew his attention to Thor who was watching Deirdre’s hands as they rubbed his cock to full hardness. Deirdre dropped his head back to the ground and made a small groan in the back of his throat. Thor was managing himself beside Deirdre, eyes fixed on the movements of Deirdre’s hands.

Deirdre lifted himself up and turned to Thor, he pulled Thor’s hands above his head with one hand and with the other began to touch Thor, who gasped and bucked into his hand. Deirdre gave Thor’s cock one last hard squeeze and let it go, moving his hand down to stroke the sensitive skin between his sack and entrance. Thor kicked his legs out when Deirdre’s finger began to trace his entrance, and both moaned at the touch.

“This is what you will do with him, but if he is intersexed he will have a female entrance which feels about as sensitive as this and you should take care to pay attention to it.” Deirdre shifted his legs apart. “I am not intersexed but I will prepare a potion to make me so for a night so you can try it. I have had the potion before, once to see how it felt to be touched as a woman.”

Thor moaned again bucking trying to get Deirdre’s hand to rub his hardness again.

For Thor it was amazing, he never knew that an intimate touch would be so pleasurable, honestly in his youthful explorations of his body he had never thought to touch his entrance for pleasure. Now that it was being stimulated so sweetly Thor couldn’t imagine anything better. He wondered if Loki knew of this and if his fiancée would allow this exploration before the wedding.

‘That would be wonderful, being able to bed Loki before the wedding so he can have his first time without witnesses.’ Thor thought longingly.

He wished it was Loki with him and closed his eyes imagining his brother touching him like this, his brothers pink tongue poking out to wet his dry lips as he stared down at Thor.

Deirdre was doing things Thor hadn’t even known were possible and he was in ecstasy when he felt Deirdre’s weight on top of him as the other man aligned their bodies and began rutting against Thor’s cock. It didn’t take long before he felt Deirdre’s warm seed coat his belly and his own followed swiftly. They lay rubbing against each other slowly, waiting for their arousal to pass entirely. After a moment Thor shifted to lessen the friction on his sensitive cock and Deirdre rolled off of him exhausted.

“That was amazing, my friend, I hope nothing was unsatisfactory for you?” Deirdre panted to him,

Thor grinned lazily at his friend. “I enjoyed it, you are knowledgeable in this, I never would have thought of touching myself beyond my manhood.”

Deirdre smiled lazily. “Tomorrow we can try something new if our parents agree to let me stay here with you.”

Thor smiled and nodded, he wanted to sleep they could talk more later.

**********************************************************************************

Loki was woken just before dinner by his mother Frigga, she had wanted to see how he was.

“I am fine mother, truly I am fine, I thought about it and I understand the motives of the Allfather and Laufey.”

Frigga gave him that knowing look. “You know my marriage was arranged and I was unhappy at first with it, no one is ever truly happy about an arranged marriage Loki. There are a lot of responsibilities you would have to perform for your husband. Do you understand that Loki?”

“Mother I don’t want to discuss that right now, I don’t want to think about it.”  
“What troubles you?”  
“Thor will have had many women to his bed, he always brags about them, what if I don’t please him as much as they did? What if he prefers a partner with experience? I have no experience or real knowledge or anything to show him.”  
“Loki, Thor brags about many things and most are untrue, Thor has never spoken to Odin or myself about such things really, he only knows the ins and out like you do there is no reason to stress yourself.”  
“Mmm. Still I’d rather know a few things at least that I can do for him.”  
“I believe there is an old book somewhere in the library which my mother gave to me before my wedding. I will find it for you so you can read it.”

Loki did want to marry and he always knew he would marry for an allegiance, it was only proper for a prince to marry royalty but he was nervous.

‘What if Thor can’t see me as more than his little brother? What if he has a lover? What if he has children I don’t know about?!’

Well the last one was unlikely but Loki felt the stress. He thought earlier that he’d be ok with it but now he wasn’t so sure. Was it a good idea to marry Thor? Did he really want this now?

**********************************************************************************

The hall was once again decorated albeit a little more modestly, the Vanir royals and the Jotnar royals had decided to stay a little longer in the halls of Odin and they were feasting with the lords and ladies of Asgard when Odin stood to make an announcement.

“Lords and Ladies of my court and visiting royals, while Thor is now of age I have decided on his future queen. When I came back from the war on Jotunheim I brought back more than a casket, something far more valuable. I brought back the princess, the first and last Frostfemme to be born to the king Laufey and his queen Farbauti, the babe was named Loki and it is he that shall rule by Thor’s side.”

There was an outbreak of chatter, everyone was shocked, Loki was a frost giant? Worse Thor was being forced to marry him? It was not unheard of for siblings to marry but for one sibling to be a frost giant was scandalous!

“Silence! My sons shall wed in two moons and unify the realms of Asgard and Jotunheim. This is my order and it shall be done.”

Odin returned to his throne and the chatter continued, the gossip spreading fast to the people in the city. Everyone was excited, peace with Jotunheim at last! Only one face was upset, the dark eyes glaring at Loki and the owner of these eyes swore war on the beautiful princess of Jotunheim.

‘Thor will be mine!’

**********************************************************************************

“Loki?” Thor’s voice came from behind him and he turned to face his brother, who looked like he was trying to look handsome and attractive.

Loki shook his head and smiled, Thor didn’t need to pose to look good. “I wondered if you wanted to take a walk with me alone in the gardens?”

Loki frowned mischievously. “Did you ask my father?”

Thor faltered and stared in horror at him. “No I didn’t wait I shall go immediately!”

Loki laughed and took Thor arm pulling him to the garden. “I am playing Thor!”

In the garden they walked peacefully, neither felt the need to break the comfortable silence and when they reached the far side of the garden they stopped and leaned on the wall looking out at the city.

“Loki, I want to know how you feel about this marriage truly. I know you have been asked many times but I want to be sure that it wouldn’t hurt you.”

Loki smiled at Thor, the concern was endearing and exasperating, Thor was right he had been asked this by everyone and it was getting on his nerves.

“Thor if I have to marry a prince I am glad it is you, no one would ever treat me better than you would. You care deeply for me and even though you have no romantic feelings for me I think we can make this work for us both. A platonic marriage is a nice idea, and I suppose we’d only need to break that to have an heir and that is far in the future.”

‘I wonder if I should tell him about the wedding night witnesses?’ Thor wondered briefly. ‘No I can’t ruin this moment.’

He was stung that Loki wanted a platonic relationship. “You wouldn’t want to be bedded by me except for the begetting of an heir?”

Loki frowned. “I don’t know, I never really thought about doing any of this marriage and being a queen and having a husband and baby to care for. Maybe I’d like it once I try it, but I don’t really know what it would be like.”

“You’ve never had anyone?” Stupid question Thor he berated himself as Loki shot him a look.

“Of course not Thor, I have never done anything with anyone, no one really ever liked me.”

Thor knew that was wrong, plenty of boys had found Loki highly attractive and he had spent a good while threatening them to stay away from Loki. The realisation that Loki was pure shouldn’t have made Thor excited and he certainly shouldn’t have been looking at Loki when he heard it because Loki frowned nervously and stared at him.

“Why are you looking at me like I am pudding?”

Thor straightened up ad cleared his throat awkwardly looking away from Loki. “Uh sorry just a uhm……thought, that’s all.”

Loki gave him a once over and began walking back to the palace.

“Loki!” Thor rushed after him and quickly tuned him around before he could lose his nerve. “Stay with me tonight?”

Loki pulled back. “Thor it wouldn’t be proper, you’ll just have to wait, I won’t bed you until we are wedded.”

Thor flinched at Loki’s stern tone and hurried to sooth the frazzled nerves between them. “I didn’t mean for that! I just mean sleep beside me tonight?”

Lips being chewed nervously before Loki nodded. “Alright.”

‘Yes he agreed!’  
‘Yes he asked!’

 


	7. A day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, took me long enough didn't it? Had a 1200 pound horse place her hoof on my writing hand a week ago so that's my excuse! Please enjoy!

Chapter 7: A Day In The Life

‘Loki and Thor lay in the large bed together twining their fingers together and looking at each other’s faces, neither felt like speaking much, they were content lying together.

Thor stroked Loki’s face tenderly and smiled at him. “How are you handling this?”

Loki sighed and frowned at Thor. “Well enough I suppose, I’m a Frostfemme and I will admit it. It’s frightening to think my whole life has been false. I’m angry about it, I’m angry at our parents but I can’t complain because yesterday you were my brother and now we’re engaged.”

Thor blushed and laughed nervously. “I uh meant THIS. Lying in bed with me when you aren’t supposed to?”

Loki smiled and shrugged. “I’m not known for following the rules Thor. You should know that by now.”

Thor laughed and kissed Loki’s hands. “I’m glad. I would die if my future consort had no sense of adventure.”

Loki laughed this time and smacked Thor lightly on the chest. “Shush you. I’ll tell your mother!”

Thor giggled weakly and struggled for air. They sighed and cuddled together, looking at Thor’s currently see-through ceiling, Loki had cast a spell to reveal the stars and Thor was captivated by it.

“Thor, we will be friends through this won’t we?”  
“Of course Loki………”’

“Thor! Thor! Wake up! Oh Thor where in the nine realms is your mind today!?”

Thor came out of his memories and looked up at his agitated tutor sheepishly. “Uhm, heh sorry I was lost in thought my lord.” He blushed and looked down at his hands.

His tutor tutted but smiled knowingly. “I suppose I understand that, you are getting married to a beautiful man.”

Thor looked up in surprise at the man, he wasn’t in trouble for not paying attention?

“Thor, if you want to talk about any aspects of your marriage-”

Thor groaned. “Not you too! My mother and father keep saying the same thing! I wish everyone would just trust that I know about every aspect of my marriage.”

In fact he wasn’t entirely wrong, he had met with Deirdre a few times in the last two weeks and learned many more secret pleasures he could try on Loki when they were married.

The tutor smiled and shook his head. “No man wants to admit if he is uncertain or nervous, but the men who manage to swallow their pride find that it helps when they talk it out.”

Thor shook his head. “It’s fine I-don’t tell my father this please.” Thor leaned closer to the tutor and whispered. “Deirdre has been teaching me about how to please Loki when the time comes, I’ve learned much from him and I don’t think I need anyone else’s advice.”

“Well…Deirdre has experience but he may not be the best to learn from, after all you must learn to please Loki, not Deirdre. It is Loki you must talk to.”

Thor sat back thoughtfully, the man had a point, Deirdre might not be sensitive in the same ways as Loki, and Jotun anatomy was different too, maybe intimacy was done differently, Thor made the mental note to talk to Loki’s dam.

“I thank you for your counsel my lord, I shall try to speak with Loki when I can. If I can get him alone in the first place, chaperones are difficult to get around.”  
“I am sure your father would allow you a few minutes alone together.”  
“Perhaps, I shall ask him.”

**********************************************************************************

Loki sat in his mother’s study reading a new book on ancient runes she had brought back from Vanaheim a week ago after she visited her parents. He hadn’t told anyone but her about his nightly sneaking into Thor’s rooms, it was the only time they had alone together and Loki treasured the time he got to spend bonding with his betrothed before their wedding.

‘Just six weeks and then I am married to Thor.’

He couldn’t believe it. It was amazing how his life had changed in the last two weeks, he had his real parents in Asgard, he was engaged to his brother, and his adoptive parents still loved him. He felt relieved that they still cared; he had felt an intense fear that because he wasn’t their son they would suddenly hate him. Frigga and Odin had immediately soothed his fears, swearing that they would never hate him ever.

Of course one negative had come of the marriage. He thought as he scowled out of the window at the figure in the gardens. Thor’s so called friend Deirdre was still hanging around, making a nuisance of himself. Loki didn’t like the arrogant prince, and he hated how the larger man treated Thor so familiarly. He voiced concerns to Thor one night that Deirdre was too personal with Thor but his betrothed had shrugged and told Loki that they were friends and nothing more.

Loki had let it go (I seriously didn’t mean make that reference btw) and moved on with his life. After all Thor was engaged to him, even if Deirdre had feelings for Thor he couldn’t ever act on them. Deirdre was walking into the palace now, probably looking for Thor, but Loki knew his betrothed was in a tutoring session and wouldn’t be finished for a while. Loki smiled, betrothed betrothed betrothed betrothed. He loved saying that! He felt like he belonged somewhere in the scheme of things at last!

A small cough behind him made him jump in fright and he spun to see his real mother his……dam, standing there watching him.

“May I speak with you Loki?” Farbauti asked quietly.

Loki nodded and gestured for the other to take a seat. Farbauti did so and they sat silently for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other. Eventually Farbauti broke the silence.

“How are you?”  
“Fine, and you?”  
“Good good, I’m well thank you.”  
“And uh…Laufey?”  
“Oh he’s fine also he is just fine. Loki- I wanted to ask you if you would mind accompanying me into the city. I thought it might be a wonderful way for us to bond and become more relaxed with each other you know?”

Loki nodded quickly agreeing immediately. “Of course! That would be wonderful Farbauti. I would like that, very much.”

Farbauti stood after a minute and nodded happily. “Good good! I will just go and tell the Allparents where we are going. Shall we meet at the main hall?”

Loki smiled and nodded. Farbauti turned to go and hesitated a bit. “Loki you….you may call me dam if you wish to.”

Loki smiled shyly. “I just thought you might prefer if I kept to your first name. I shall see you in a while….dam.” the word was so strange on his tongue but at least he wasn’t asked to call Farbauti mother, he didn’t think he could call anyone but Frigga his mother.

**********************************************************************************

The city was chaotic but beautiful and Farbauti was intent on spoiling Loki rotten, he bought food and drink and clothes and jewels and Loki returned his kindness with the same. They sat in a pub eating their midday meal when Deirdre came into the pub with Thor. Thor spotted them immediately and dragged Deirdre over to them eagerly.

“Loki! My love! Farauti.” Thor kissed Loki chastely on the cheek and bowed to Farbauti before gesturing to Deirdre. “I believe that you both know Deirdre?”

They nodded together and Thor gave them a goofy grin.

“Wat brings you two lovely gentlemen into the city?” he asked, clearly he’d been drinking.

Loki smiled. “Just some one on one bonding time.”

Thor looked serious suddenly. “We shall leave you now, you that you may make peace and bond happily!”

Before Loki could stop him Thor grabbed Deirdre and pulled him from the pub to give Loki and Farbauti their privacy.

“Well he is very animated.”

Loki sighed. “He is actually just very interested in making sure that I have a good relationship with family members.”

Farbauti nodded “Very good of him. He will make a wonderful husband Loki. I have to admit I thought he may be a little harmful but now I feel he will take very good care of you.”

Loki smiled. “I never doubted that.”

**********************************************************************************

Thor smiled at Deirdre, as he collapsed against Thor’s chest. They had tried some interesting things today, Thor learned much but his tutor’s words still burned in his mind and he felt it may be right to end the lessons with Deirdre. His friend should understand right? Thor was grateful but he needed to talk to Loki.

‘I’ll talk to Loki and if he is willing to tell me what he likes and how he likes it then I will end it with Deirdre tomorrow.’ Thor swallowed hard, if he had the guts to ask Loki tonight.

‘I have nothing to fear, Loki wouldn’t laugh at me or leaving in disgust. We are to be married; I need to know how to make this easier for him.’

Thor sat up slowly and Deirdre smiled at him. “Had enough?”

Thor laughed at Deirdre’s nerve. “Yes! I have had enough, if you must know I need to talk to Loki and I want to have the energy to do so!”

“Talk to him? About what?”

“The intimacy we shall share when we wed. I am very glad you have helped me much my friend but Loki may have different pleasures to yours, I will speak with Farbauti tomorrow after speaking with Loki to find out if Jotun have specific rituals or habits I may need to know about that Loki might not know of.”

Deirdre frowned but said nothing and Thor dressed and smiled at his friend one more time before bidding him farewell and leaving.

‘That Jotun is getting better than what he deserves.’

 


	8. What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it took two months to update and I'm sorry ok!? I will be updating at the end of each month henceforth! I promise!

Chapter 8: What?!

“What?!” Loki squeaked in horror later that night, he stared at Thor as though the older man had grown two heads!

“I thought it might be good to acquaint ourselves with each other’s bodies and pleasures before we have to marry!” Thor mumbled weakly.

The evening had started out so well with him and Loki lying in bed together looking at the stars again. They hadn’t spoken much; both were just content to lay in each other’s arms. Then Thor let his fingers drift down Loki’s back slowly. His bride frowned up at him and opened his mouth to speak but apparently thought better of it and took a position on his back instead.

Thor waited a few minutes before turning his head to Loki and pressing a kiss to his lips softly. He slowly turned onto his side and placed his hands on either of Loki’s hips. Loki responded curiously, Thor opened his eyes and found Loki watching him. He deepened the kiss and started to press his own chest onto Loki’s so he could sneak on top of his bride.

One of Thor’s hands wandered a bit too far and before he knew it he was on his back at the foot of the bed with Loki staring at him in shock. Now he was trying to explain himself desperately.

“I thought it would be easier to consummate if we already know each other’s likes and dislikes!” he howled pitifully for mercy as Loki hit him on the head with a pillow again.

Apparently Thor was no longer welcome on the bed.

“And what I’m just supposed to go with it? You couldn’t ask me if I wanted to? You realise consummation is meant to be an important part of the marriage don’t you? What makes you think I want to be bedded before the wedding?!” Loki glared at Thor crossly.

“I was going to just talk to you about what you like but then I thought maybe you’d enjoy this.” Thor said lamely.

Loki just stared at him and shook his head slowly in disdain. “Thor I want to wait until our wedding night. It’s special and I don’t want to just do this to satisfy curiosity. The marriage may be boring if we know everything about each other.” Loki said tiredly, still looking at Thor as though he was the dumbest thing since Swiss cheese.

“Never mind then Loki, I didn’t mean to offend you and I won’t do that again I swear to you. If it is your wish that we wait then that is what we shall do.”

Thor crawled onto his side of the bed slowly and Loki nodded tiredly before lying down on his side with his back to Thor. Thor wiggled closer and wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle, spooning him lovingly.

“Thor?”  
“Yes Loki?”  
“I don’t want to know what that is against my hind do I?”

Thor felt a smile twitching onto his lips. “Probably not brother.”

Loki sighed and shook his head. “Clean up after yourself.”

“Loki!”  
“What?”  
“You really think I would indulge in such a thing with you present?”

Loki smiled mischievously over his shoulder at Thor. “Why not? You’ll have to get used to tending yourself if you’re going to marry me.”

Burn! Thor winced unhappily and poked Loki in the side. “Aw why?”

“Don’t whine it’s unbecoming.”  
“Ok.”  
“Good.”

Thor shifted uneasily behind Loki and whispered. “Loki?”  
“Yes Thor?”  
“Have you heard of a mortal device called a dild-”  
“Thor! For goodness sake take care of yourself and go to sleep before you drive me mad!”  
“Ok I was just asking….”

**********************************************************************************

If Thor thought talking to Loki was bad, he should have not even tried to talk to Farbauti. The Frostfemme in front of him smiled expectantly at him and Thor found his mouth too dry to open.

“So Thor you want to know about mating habits of the Jotnar? Am I to assume it is for Loki’s benefit?”

Thor swallowed and nodded his head finally looking grim.

Farbauti smiled. “Oh don’t worry Loki won’t have any dangerous quirks like frost giants, he’ll be simple to please.”

Thor swallowed again in answer. It was a relief to know it would be easy to please Loki’s Jotun side but more of a relief because he wouldn’t have to listen for much longer.

“Well let’s see. Loki is a frostfemme so he will have specific soft spots where he will enjoy being nibbled or scratched.”

“Scratched?!” Thor interrupted in alarm.

Farbauti smiled sympathetically at him. “Not hard, although some like it hard but you’d have to check with Loki about that. It’s a natural part of mating for the Jotnar, you may find that Loki will scratch you too while you mate.”

Thor nodded slowly, he didn’t understand though; why scratching? He scratched all the time it didn’t arouse him.

Farbauti seemed to understand though. “It is evolution, you see Frostfemme used to be captured and mated on the spot and a great deal of scratching took place in the fight to challenge the frost giants, eventually it just became a part of mating which is enjoyable and natural.”

“Alright…..and children? Will they be like us or more like……uhm…Laufey?”

Farbauti laughed. “You mean will the baby be big, blue and bothersome?”

Thor sniggered and then realised he probably shouldn’t laugh about Laufey in front of the frost giants mate.

“It’s alright he’s used to the abuse I subject him to. I suspect Loki will treat you the same as I treat Laufey. It’s always an uphill struggle with that giant.” Farbauti seemed unconcerned about the topic and obviously had been expecting Thor to ask.

A thought suddenly occurred to Thor, he looked at Farbauti’s small figure and compared him to Laufey’s figure which was three times bigger.

‘I wonder how that works….’ He mused to himself, something must have shown on his face because Farbauti sniggered and grinned comfortably at him.

“He’s a big boy, but I can take him.” The queen winked at him cheekily and showed a mortified Thor out of the rooms cheerily.

“Well there’s something I never hope to hear again.” Thor murmured as he lay in bed beside Loki thinking about his chat with Farbauti.

“What’s that?” Loki asked quietly.

“Just something your dam said today. I uhm went to ask him if there were any specific rituals Jotuns obey when mating and he was very helpful. I got to wondering how he and Laufey…..you know….and anyway he must have understood what I was thinking because he commented that Laufey is a uhm…..big boy and that he could take him.” Thor was beet red by the end of his explanation and Loki giggled madly against his side.

“You asked my dam for sex tips?” Loki gawffed in high amusement as Thor tried to bury his face in a pillow in shame. “And uh….what did my dear dam have to say?” Loki sniggered.

“That you like being nibbled and scratched.” Thor replied shortly.

Loki cooed at him sympathetically. “What’s wrong? Are you pouting at me because I laughed at you?”

“I don’t pout. I’m not sulking.” Thor mumbled into the pillow.

“Mmmmhm sure Thor, you are way too mature to possibly be sulking into a pillow, you’d never do such a thing.”

Thor turned to Loki with a frown and reached out with a warriors reflex and dragged his nails down Loki’s torso, eliciting a gasp from the smaller male.

Loki hit Thor with a pillow and scowled “Don’t do that.”

Thor grinned. “What? This?” He scratched again and Loki hissed in pleasure and anger. “Who’s sulking now Loki?”

“Thor stop!” Loki growled angrily, Thor scratched him again this time on his back firmly and Loki arched his back and opened his mouth in a soundless moan. Thor felt himself panting quietly beside Loki, his bride’s excitement adding to his own as the tension built.

“Oh Thor!” Loki groaned. “No please stop Thor, you said you’d wait, you swore to me!” His back arched again and he gave a low moan as Thor’s nails dug into his hips.

“Thor please don’t! You promised you’d wait!”

Thor snapped out of it at Loki’s sad tone and stopped scratching unmercifully. “I’m sorry Loki I don’t know what happ- oh you smell so…..Loki why do you- gods the sweet smell….” Thor groaned and rubbed down against the bed roughly, aware that Loki was staring at him in shock.

“Thor? Thor what is wrong with you? Must I fetch mother?”

Thor shook his head. “I-oooh! No just I think….that smell it’s you I- Loki gods I want-” Thor groaned again and buried his face in the pillow.

Loki climbed out of the bed and ran out of the room to his mother. “Mother! Thor is acting odd he keeps saying ‘sweet smell’?”

Frigga exchanged a look with Farbauti, the frost queen came to Loki and sniffed him a bit.

“He stimulated your ovulation Loki, you’ll attract any males around you who are available.” Loki stared at the queen in surprise. “What? But I’ve never had a problem like that before?”

The frost queen stared at him silently. “Loki you haven’t ovulated until now, it takes a great deal of trust and excitement to help a Frostfemme ovulate.”

Loki couldn’t really believe what he was hearing. ‘I never ovulated before? Thank you so much mother nature for cursing me with fake periods for the last two hundred odd years!!’

“Well what do we do about Thor?!” Loki asked crossly.

Farbauti sniggered and turned to Laufey. “Dear heart? Would you care to take Thor to the healers rooms?”

Laufey stood and lumbered out the door silently. Loki frowned after him and gave Farbauti a questioning look.

The queen smiled at him. “As I said it takes a lot of trust for a Frostfemme to ovulate. Your sire can’t be blamed for being a little annoyed that someone managed it with his little princess.”

**********************************************************************************

“He’ll be alright he just needs some space from you and you need to apply the dampener every morning to ensure your scent isn’t so strong that the whole of Asgard comes for you. No pun intended.” Laufey said calmly as he handed Loki the bottle of dampener. Loki took it silently and stared at the ground waiting for Laufey to leave.

“Loki I want to talk to you. I know you felt maybe that we didn’t want you when we gave you up but it couldn’t be further from the truth. We love you very much Loki and we want you to be safe and happy. I know you have no reason to trust me or even love me in return but if you would just stay in contact with your dam I would be thankful to you. It’s just that I-”

Loki cut Laufey off by throwing his arms around his sire in a surprise hug.

“Thank you for coming back to me.” He whispered brokenly, releasing pent up stress and excitement and fear in a few heaving sobs which gave way to full blown tears.  Loki didn’t care though, he felt safe in the stronger arms of Laufey.

He had been waiting for weeks to have the king speak with him alone. Loki hadn’t known how to approach his sire, they had skirted around each other and spoken briefly when they had to. Now Laufey had made a move to talk about something vital and Loki was never more relieved.

**********************************************************************************

“Listen Deirdre we need to talk.” Thor said nervously stopping the other male before he could unbutton his shirt.

“About what Thor?” The prince asked with a frown.

Thor swallowed and stared at his friend sadly. He was so thankful to Deirdre for everything he had taught Thor but now Thor felt ready to just be with Loki. He wanted a better bond than what he had with Deirdre.

“I don’t want to have these lessons anymore. I have learned a great deal from you and I owe you for that, I thank you for teaching me all new skills but it is time for me to move on and marry Loki. My wedding is in a matter of weeks. I hope you understand.” Thor turned slowly and left Deirdre in shock.

‘How dare that little harlot steal Thor from me! He is mine! I will have vengeance Loki Laufeyson!’

 


	9. Feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday! coyotemoonmistress!

Chapter 9: Feels!

Loki lay deep in the bath, soaking in the dampener Laufey had given him. He couldn’t believe that he’d lost control so totally back there! Laufey had seemed surprised too but fortunately he had chosen not to confront Loki about it. Farbauti had come to settle him into a bath a little while ago and so here he was listening to his dam chatter about the wonders he saw in the market.

“Loki it’s not shameful to cry. You know this yes?” Farbauti surprised Loki with the sudden change of topic but he guessed Farbauti had spoken with Laufey about what happened.

“I know but it’s not me!” Loki choked, damn these tears! Loki wiped his eyes in frustration and glared at his knees.

Farbauti stroked his back soothingly and murmured calmly to him to breathe.

“Loki it’s understandable that you feel emotional. You have had quite a month haven’t you? Meeting your birth parents, finding out you are betrothed to Thor, ovulating for the first time on top of it all?” Farbauti tilted Loki’s face up gently. “I think you are more than entitled to express your emotions strongly.”

Loki leaned into the hand on his cheek for the warmth and comfort as his skin turned blue slowly. Loki wasn’t sure how he felt about his true form, he was blue and scarred and frosty.

‘What does Thor think?!’ Loki stiffened in alarm at the thought of what his brother must think about marrying a Jotun. Thor had frequently asked Loki how he felt but Loki had only asked Thor once or twice how he felt.

‘What if Thor doesn’t want me? Knowing what I am might have put him off?’

Farbauti nudged Loki a little roughly. “What is on your mind Loki?”

“I just….what if Thor doesn’t really want me like….like- well- THIS!” Loki gestured angrily at his icy blue chest and glared at his blue fingers.

Farbauti stroked his hair and stared at him thoughtfully. “Has Thor mentioned that he finds you unattractive?”

Loki looked at Farbauti in confusion and mild discomfort. “Well no but-”

“But nothing. I’m sure Thor would have slipped up by now if he found you unattractive. Thor has known you for your whole life, he loves who you are, your skin makes no difference to him Loki.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I just do.”  
“But HOW?”  
“Thor looks at you the way Laufey looks at me the way Frigga looks to Odin. Thor thinks about you constantly. He is always looking for way to please you even if they aren’t very acceptable ways.”

Farbauti frowned and fell into thought at this last point and Loki was left to wonder.

‘What is Thor doing that isn’t acceptable? Farbauti must be referring to sharing his bed with me.’

Loki blushed and looked away from his dam. Farbauti caught he movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at his, now pink, child.

“Loki no matter what Thor does, know that he does it because he loves you, and he is misled by his youth when he makes mistakes. Love him always my child.”

Farbauti scooped Loki up in his arms and held him quietly while Loki nodded slowly in confusion.

‘What has Thor been doing?’

**********************************************************************************

Thor was sneaking out again and Farbauti was following as usual in the shadows.

He watched Thor enter the house of his thrall the prince Deirdre. Farbauti had followed Thor here for weeks and watched and listened as Thor and Deirdre indulged in sexual activities. Farbauti quickly discovered it was Thor’s insecurity that drove him to seek out a more experienced hand and Farbauti decided to just make sure it didn’t go too far.

Tonight was different Thor stopped Deirdre from undressing him. The conversation that followed, however brief, made Farbauti smile in relief and pride as he backed away and returned to the palace.

**********************************************************************************

Laufey sighed as he relaxed into the bed on his belly while Farbauti climbed on top of him to rub the tension from his muscles.

“You are so skilled my queen.” He murmured contentedly.

“I know I am, you tell me every time.”

Laufey smiled at that because it was true, he always made a point to thank and praise his queen for any task he sought to complete.

“Farbauti? Have you spoken to Loki today?” Laufey asked nervously with a small frown.

“Yes I gave him a bath, he looked like he needed someone to talk to.”

“I’m glad you were there for him. I spoke to him about his adoption earlier and he lost his emotions totally. He started crying and saying he understood and thank you for coming back.” Laufey was grateful to his mate for being with Loki afterwards. Laufey was never any good at emotional problems.

“Laufey you had better not have just pushed him away and left!” Farbauti pinched his arm crossly.

“No of course I didn’t! He fell asleep in my arms after a while and I didn’t know what to do so I just put him on his bed and left.” Laufey finished lamely and Farbauti soothed him with a firm rub over his shoulders.

“He needs to know we both love him as much as the Allparents ever have. He is our son and I think he is starting to like it. He was worried Thor might find him unattractive because of his Jotun form.”

Farbauti was talking as though he was asked about the weather. Laufey frowned and rolled over so Farbauti was straddling his hips instead.

“Thor had better not be telling Loki lies and hurting his feelings over his skin.” He growled angrily and opened his mouth to rant further when Farbauti covered his mouth with a delicate hand.

“Thor loves Loki I can see it and I made Loki well aware of his husband’s affection.”

Laufey smiled and drew Farbauti’s fingers into his mouth seductively. Farbauti scratched lightly across Laufey’s chest and neck. They leaned in simultaneously to kiss. Laufey smiled at Farbauti.

“If Thor were to insult Loki’s beauty he would be insulting the beauty of the most beautiful creature in all the realms as well.” He murmured romantically to Farbauti.

The queen scoffed in mock disgust. “So I’m a creature now am I?”

Laufey sniggered against his queens chest and nibbled on a soft nipple contently, making Farbauti gasp. The king quickly flipped them over and nipped at Farbauti’s neck.

“Yes a wild creature I love trying to tame.”

“You always say such romantic things.”

**********************************************************************************

“Oh uh-uh!”  
“But Loki-”  
“No Thor! I refuse! I love her and am so glad you brought her to me but she is not coming into our bed!”  
“But Loki look at her little face! She needs a place to sleep! Pwease Loki! Look at her lil face.”  
“Well then buy her a bed to sleep on, or make one for her on the trunk at the foot of the bed. No! EEE! Keep her off of me!”  
“Loki calm down. It’s just a little kitty!”

Loki glared at Thor angrily. “I don’t care how cute she is, she will not be joining us in bed! Look at her - och! Thor she has TALLONS!”

“No she doesn’t she just has itty bitty kitty cwaws!” Thor cooed in baby talk to the ball of bright orange fuzz and it mewed back.

“You can name her if you want to Loki?”

“How about Coyote?” Loki glared at the little creature in Thor’s arms; Thor scoffed and gave Loki a filthy look.

“After the hound that tried to eat you on Midgard? Don’t be so dramatic brother! I like the name Moon Mistress!”

“Fine how about Coyote the Moon Mistress?”

Thor grinned at Loki. “See? We are already compromising! This is going to be a beautiful marriage.”

Loki sighed and glared at Thor “She stays on YOUR side of the bed. I’m not getting eaten.”

Thor laughed and plopped the kitten down on his pillow and scooped Loki up instead.

“Loki my dearest I love you. Eternally forever, for no measurable amount of time, I adore, worship love and slave for you!”

Loki smiled despite their little spat and kissed Thor softly in thanks. Thor grinned and set Loki down on the bed and climbed on next to him.

“So our wedding is in two weeks. Can you believe it?” Loki asked with a smile.

“No I’m still trying to catch up with everything that’s been going on. I’m glad to be marrying you soon Loki, then we can cuddle legally!”

Loki elbowed Thor and giggled softly. Thor heaved in air to replace what Loki hit out of him. When he caught his breath he grinned and kissed Loki again.

They both knew Loki was going to be fertile for another five weeks and Thor secretly hoped that they could have a child soon in the relationship, Loki however wasn’t so sure.

He wanted to have children but after raising Thor all these years he desperately felt the need to just be Loki. No responsibility, lots of spouse time with Thor, time to grow and find his way. Loki didn’t want to put his life on hold for children. More truthfully he didn’t think he was ready to raise the nightmare combination of his and Thor’s genes.

What if their children were big blue giants with filthy mops of yellow hair and IQ’s lower than the density of wood? Loki didn’t want to know what it would be like to try and spank a giant child. That gave him an idea…..

Thor was kissing all over Loki’s neck and slowly sneaking on top of his bride hoping that Loki wouldn’t notice or wouldn’t mind. Too bad Loki had just had a mischievous thought and Thor gave him the perfect opportunity to try it.

Thor was knocked onto his back at the foot of the bed with Loki pinning him down.

“Ah uh uh Thor……you’re being a naughty boy.” Loki purred into his loves ear. Thor’s eyes widened when he realised it was a game.

Loki flipped Thor onto his belly and knelt on his back. Thor shivered as Loki’s hands traced circles on his hind.

“I wonder how to punish you?” Thor frowned, punishment? What kind of punishment?

Smack! Thor yelped loudly as the first smack hit. Loki giggled and stroked his hair.

“Still feeling naughty Thor?”

Thor gaped at Loki in shock but started laughing and pushed Loki off and returned him to the top of the bed. There he showered Loki with kisses and laughed at the hilarity of what Loki had just done.

‘Indeed Thor, this will be a beautiful marriage.’ Loki thought fondly.


	10. Yet More Feels!

Chapter 10: Yet More Feels!

Loki woke to find Coyote the Moon Mistress fast asleep on the pillow above his head. With a small grumble he moved to shove the kitten onto Thor’s pillow but paused when he suddenly noticed the tiny pink nose and big brown eyes blinking at him.

‘Aw!!! So cute!’ Loki mentally slapped himself harshly. ‘Of course if she wasn’t clawing at my hair right now she’d be much cuter.’

The kitten rolled over onto her back and blinked at Loki, her tiny kitten paws coming up to cover her mouth.

“Dawwww!” Thor cooed beside him apparently having woken up. “That is so cute! She loves you Loki!”

Loki glared at him. “Yes very cute now please remove her back feet from my hair.”

Thor sniggered and did as Loki asked. “He secretly loves you.” He promptly informed the kitten who just mewed.

Thor carried the kitten to the bathing chambers and Loki frowned in concern before following.

“You aren’t about to bath Coyote are you?” Loki burst out in surprise as Thor waded into the tub with the kitten firmly tucked under one arm.

Thor looked at Loki in surprise and shrugged. “Everyone baths in the morning Loki, Moon Mistress should too.”

“Thor,” Loki said carefully “She’s a cat, cats hate water.”

Thor stared at the mewling kitten and shrugged again. “Perfect time to help her conquer her fears!”

The kitten growled fiercely and clawed Thor’s chest as he lowered her into the water.

“EEHEEEE!” Thor screeched like a child and quickly returned the kitten to the side of the bath.

Loki sat laughing at his betrothed.

“I warned you! I told you she has talons!”

Thor pouted at Loki sadly “Don’t laugh at me.”

Loki shrieked as Thor surprised him by dragging him into the tub. Loki was still wearing his night clothes fortunately but he struggled against Thor, each trying to drown the other in the swimming pool size tub. It was in this struggle that they suddenly found themselves kissing passionately. They drew away slowly and stared at each other in shock.

“Loki?” Thor frowned in concern as Loki slid deeper into the water with a hand over his mouth in shock.

Thor reached out for him but Loki jumped back and hurriedly climbed out of the pool.

“I have to go but I’ll see you again.” He shouted over his shoulder to the still dumbstruck Thor.

He ran straight to Frigga’s rooms and slammed the doors open, scaring her maids.

Frigga watched in confusion as Loki mouthed off about Thor.

“Well did you not like it?” Frigga asked with a frown as she watched Loki pacing back and forth in front of her.

“No I liked it but I liked it maybe a little……”

“Too much?” Frigga gave her son a knowing smile.

Far from reassured Loki huffed in frustration. “Yes! I don’t know what to do. If I go back Thor will want to talk about it or worse repeat it. If I don’t go back Thor will be angry with me or upset at least. What should I do?”

Frigga could hear the desperate undertone in Loki’s voice and was reminded again of his youth and innocence. “Well if you liked it you should be honest and tell Thor. You had best get it done soon.”

Loki sighed and plopped onto the couch beside her and rested his head on her shoulder. “But it’s so awkward…I’ve never talked about that stuff with anyone because I never really wanted to and now I’m expected to do that stuff. I just don’t think I should do it without talking about it but it’s so hard to start a conversation about it.”

Frigga hummed to herself and stroked Loki’s hair. “You seem to be doing fine now?”

“Well you are my mother and this is Thor we are talking about! It’s harder when you talk to a partner.” Loki looked up at her with a frown of confusion and Frigga felt herself choking back a giggle, for who knew better than she how difficult it was to communicate with a partner?

“I know it is hard Loki but you must try to speak with Thor. You will be married to the king of Asgard you will scarcely see one another privately, and communication will be vital.” Loki nodded sadly.

“I know I wish it wouldn’t be so. That Thor wouldn’t be the king I mean, not that I marry him.” Loki huffed angrily “Do you have any idea about what I’m trying to say?”

Frigga stroked his cheek and nudged him to stand up beside her.

“Go to Thor, my Loki. What matters is that he understands what you are trying to say.”

Loki sulked all the way back to Thor’s rooms and glared at the doors.

‘Mother why couldn’t you just answer me? Why make me suffer this humiliation?’ Loki sighed as he stared at the big doors in front of him. Thor’s doors. He had been staring at them for half an hour trying to decide if he should talk to Thor or hide behind his mother’s skirts. The choice was taken from him when one door opened to reveal Thor.

“Are you planning on coming in or are we going to talk about this where everyone can hear?” Thor asked after a brief staring match. Loki quickly scooted into the room and scowled at the sight of orange cuteness sprawled on his pillow.

“Why did you run Loki?” Thor murmured behind him. Loki turned slowly with a sigh and looked at Thor.

“I didn’t want it to go any further Thor. With the passion you used was I wrong to assume you’d want more?”

Thor shook his head slowly “I promised you I could wait. I promise it now again Loki, until our wedding I will wait.”

Loki twisted his fingers nervously and looked at the ground.

“And if I’m not ready by then?” he asked quietly. Thor frowned blankly.

“It will be our wedding night, all brides are intimate with their husbands on the wedding night?” Loki scoffed and shook his head irritably; it was just like Thor to not understand.

“What if I don’t want to? What if I don’t-” Loki cut off sadly, Thor wouldn’t understand anyway.

“Loki if you don’t want to then I don’t want to. If you aren’t ready then I’m not ready. I just thought it’s an amazing way to show your love how much you care for them and I want to prove to you how much I love you.”

Thor cupped Loki’s cheek and rested their foreheads together.

“Loki I love you I want you to know that without a doubt.”

Loki sighed and kissed Thor softly on the lips, searching for an intimacy only the tenderness of a kiss could give him.

Loki didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He loved Thor and he wanted to marry him but that morning he had suddenly become very aware that Thor lusted after him and he would be expected to allow Thor to act on his lust. Loki wasn’t sure he wanted to allow Thor that intimacy yet.

That and Loki felt maybe he wasn’t cut out for marriage just yet. Loki was sixteen by mortal standards and Thor was eighteen, they were very young but not so young that they couldn’t marry. Loki suddenly found he didn’t want to be tied down to a husband and children yet, he wanted to be Loki.

“What are you thinking Loki?” Thor murmured and Loki’s gaze snapped up to meet Thor’s eyes.

“Promise me Thor that when we are married we won’t have children?” Loki asked tentatively.

Thro frowned and drew back from Loki, the younger male interrupted him quickly.

“Just for the first few years? Until I’m full grown?”

Thor looked carefully at him before answering.

“Does this have to do with this morning Loki? If you are really so nervous we can-”

“No! It’s not- I mean it sort of is but- Not too much! I just really want to be Loki for a while.” Loki finished lamely and fell to staring at the floor awkwardly and Thor’s finger curled around his chin and lifted his face for a kiss.

“Well I would like to see Loki more often on his own instead of surrounded by a swarm of yellow haired nut cases who look like me.” Thor smiled at Loki and nudged him playfully.

“So no children?” Loki asked carefully too make sure he had understood Thor perfectly.

“For the first few years we can take preventative measures.” Thor pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Now I must go to training and you need to bath.” Thor smiled and began making his way to the door.

Loki smiled contently and waved him goodbye.

‘Hm I do need a bath…..’ Loki thought as he suddenly caught his scent.

**********************************************************************************

Odin and Frigga organised a family meal with their sons and Laufey and Farbauti. It was going well for the most part. It had started out very awkwardly and then Laufey managed to break the ice by asking Thor how his training was going.

The prince instantly launched into a detailed account of his training and while he and the other two kings discussed training standards and methods Loki and the two queens discussed the wedding.

“Loki your robes are all set and ready and I believe Laufey has brought a white fur from Jotunheim in place of the white sheet we use here in Asgard. Your new wedding chambers are being prepared for you, I suspect the night before your wedding your belongings will be moved there for you.”

“Oh can you believe it is one week and then our babies are getting married?” Farbauti gushed excitedly to Frigga who nodded enthusiastically.

“And soon we will have grandbabies running around too!” Frigga smiled contently.

“Uhm actually mother…Thor and I have decided to wait a few years before having children.” Loki said sheepishly and the two queens stared at him in surprise.

“Well I suppose that is good for your relationship that you get to spend more time as a couple and relax with each other.” Frigga replied finally, clearly deciding to look on the bright side.

Farbauti smiled at Loki. “You must always do whatever you feel comfortable doing in your marriage, don’t let anyone bully you into anything. Especially us!”

Loki breathed a small sound of relief and grinned at his mother and dam. He put his arms around both and gave a tight squeeze which they happily returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you see it going? Accio reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been busy writing my exams in the hopes I'll pass and get a better job. My writing is very sporadic from now until November but please bear with me. I have lots of work with my beta but she scrapped chapter 12 so I have a lot of work to do. :/ Please enjoy

Chapter 11: Wedding!

“Here comes the bride!” Frigga cheered happily as she strode into Loki’s chambers on the day of his wedding. “Oh Loki my baby you are so beautiful!”

She came and kissed him lovingly on each cheek. Loki smiled shyly and kissed her back.

Frigga walked around Loki twice with an approving smile.

“Loki you look perfect! Thor will drool when he sets eyes on you!” His mother gushed enthusiastically.

Loki shook his head shyly and stared at his reflection. He wore white robes with soft greens accenting and gold trim. There was emerald green runes embroidered all over the soft material. The runes for fertility, happiness, loyalty, faith, love and health. It all looked so beautiful and Loki was surprised by how good he looked. His hair was done in braids, golden beads and charms lacing through. His makeup was light and pretty, also in green and white. He felt more like a goddess than a god.

Thor would like it, Loki was sure, he turned to look at the back. It was intricately laced and weaved with silk in the runes again across his back. He smiled as he read the rune for his and Thor’s names.

“Come let us eat a small snack before you have to go, it will settle your nerves.” Frigga led him to the table and sat him down.

“What have you been doing today mother? You weren’t here this morning?”

“I’m sorry Loki, Odin kept me busy elsewhere. I wanted to be here to help you prepare. Would you like to talk? What are your hopes for today?”

Frigga watched Loki attentively as he thought about what she’d asked.

“I just hope that Thor and I are alright together. I hope we are compatible in a married sense.” Loki blushed hotly.

Frigga giggled knowingly and patted his shoulder. “You’ll be alright, Thor is a good man and he will take care of you. He got you to ovulate remember? Farbauti and Laufey said it wasn’t an easy thing to bring on, that seems indicative of a good bond.”

They each took a biscuit and sat silently chewing them for a few minutes.

“What if it was just luck?” Loki asked finally.

“Then you’ll just have to get lucky again.” Frigga smiled reassuringly.

Somewhere in the town bells were ringing and Frigga cupped his face gently and smiled. “Are you ready?”

Loki took a deep breath and nodded. “As ready as I will ever be.”

They began the long walk to the throne room. Loki felt his heart singing in anticipation of what was to come, he could hardly wait to start a life with Thor but he was nervous to get married in frnt of so many people. Loki had never really been in the spotlight, and now he wasn’t sure how to act.

“Just keep your eyes on Thor, don’t look at the crowd. Let Thor be your grounding anchor.” Frigga said gently as though she could read his mind.

They met Farbauti and Laufey outside the doors to the throne room but before approaching them Frigga paused and turned to Loki with a big smile.

“My baby, this day has been long awaited but now that it is finally here I almost wish it weren’t.”

Loki shook his head shyly. “Mother this changes nothing, I will still be here in Asgard.”

Frigga stroked his cheek softly. “I know but you’ll be married and you will spend your time on your own little family with Thor. Until you start that family you’ll probably be working on your relationship with him. You will not easily find time for your mother.”

“I swear I will always make time for my beautiful mother, for she means the world to me and I could never have gotten here without her.” Loki kissed Frigga’s forehead reassuringly and clasped her hands in his. “Now we have a wedding to attend.”

Frigga took a deep breath and nodded firmly to herself. She guided Loki to Farbauti and Laufey and smile a greeting to them.

“Laufey will give you away, Farbauti and I will precede you. We will go now.” Frigga leaned up to kiss Loki’s cheek. “I love you my son.”

Loki watched his mother walk away with Farbauti, through the doors into the throne room, the people within cheering and clapping at the arrival of the queens.

“Are you ready?” Laufey’s deep voice echoed behind him and Loki turned to smile at the frost king.

“Of course, this is Thor, not some foreign prince I’ve never known.”

“True, I only ask because you are so young, it is natural to feel uncertain. You don’t have to put on a brave face.”

Loki frowned at Laufey. “Are you trying to dissuade me?”

Laufey eyed Loki carefully. “No, I am trying to gauge whether or not this is truly for the best. I feel in my heart that you would be better off with a frost giant, your own kind.”

“Thor is a good man ad he will treat me well. I have no complaints about the marriage.” Loki replied firmly. “Now I believe that they are waiting for us.”

Loki turned his back on Laufey and began walking, Laufey caught up and took Loki’s hand.

Loki walked down the aisle towards Thor feeling like he would either feint or vomit from nerves. They were good nerves but something was niggling in the back of his head about Laufey’s words. Before he knew it Laufey had given him to Thor and Odin began to recite the vows Loki was expected to repeat.

Loki’s voice was quiet but he repeated every word the Allfather said. He gazed into Thor’s kind blue eyes and spoke clearly as the Allfather’s magic bound them.

“I promise to cherish and love you with every ounce of my being, for good or for bad, in sickness and in health. Until death do us part.”

Thor smiled at Loki and repeated the vows. They exchanged golden rings and Odin banged Gungnir on the ground to seal the marriage. Their entwined hands and their arms glowed with purple streaks and runes of magic, which sank into their skin and made their bonding final.

“You may kiss the bride.” Odin said with a smile.

Thor leant in closer to Loki kissed him softly to the cheers of their guests. He cupped Loki’s left cheek and tilted his head back softly to deepen the kiss with a bit of tongue. Loki blushed and pulled back out of the kiss when he felt Thor’s tongue stroke across his lips to beg for entry. Thor didn’t mind and they turned to face their audience.

“I present to you my heir Thor the God of Thunder!” Odin roared to the cheering crowd. “And your future queen! Prince Loki of Jotunheim!”

The crowd roared their approval and Thor laughed, swinging Mjolnir up into the air confidently. He turned to Loki and pressed another kiss to his queen’s lips, inspiring more cheers, before walking out of the throne room to the feasting hall.

Once there they all found their seats and Thor and Loki stood to make a speech.

“My friends and family! It is a joyous occasion when two houses unit under one banner! And it is an even greater honour when two realms are joined by marriage!” Thor boomed confidently and the crowd roared their approval, even the few frost giants were cheering.

“However marriage itself is never easy,” Thor paused to look around at the faces gathered before him serious. Then he grinned and continued. “so I am told anyway.”

At this the crowd laughed and tittered in amusement.

“I have known Loki my whole life as a brother and friend now I shall know him as my spouse, queen and mother to my children.” Thor turned to Loki and wrapped an arm around his waist. “While I know that we have many trials and trouble’s ahead of us I know that the blessings we shall be given will far outweigh the curses. Loki, I know it is odd marrying the one you called brother, but you have done so with grace and great power. Asgard has had many queens but none have ever been so fierce and commanding as you.”

Thor looked around to Frigga with a placating smile. “Besides you mother, you can still make me act like a dog with just a word.”

Frigga shook her head with a disapproving look.

Thor turned back to face the guests. “My friends please join us in celebrating our nuptials, there is food and drink to keep us all glued to our chairs for weeks!”

The crowd clapped approvingly and they all sat down to eat.

 


End file.
